La Bella durmiente
by Leidy-Elisabeth
Summary: Oí hace 5 años que mi corazón se marcho, desde que toda mi vida se fue con él. No ha habido día en que no lo recuerde, pero las cosas han ido demasiado rápido . Al mes de que me dejo , Charlie me envió con mi Madre . M por violencia.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que os guste, es una idea que me vino a la cabeza i no pude resistirme a contarla, es mi primera historia. bueno que sea mía XD . Es una historia para mayores, por violencia.

Y ya sabeis, no ahí nada mejor para subir rápidamente que me mandes vuestros comentarios :), Nada que os valla bien la lectura. Por cierto estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude con la historia a corregirla y me de algún que otro consejo por lo que si alguien se anima que me mande un msn.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD  
_

Hoy hace 5 años desde que mi corazón se marcho. Desde que toda mi vida se fue con él. No ha habido día en que no le recuerde. Pero las cosas han ido demasiado rápido.

Al mes de que me dejó, Charlie me envió con mi madre, ella estaba especialmente feliz; después de tanto tiempo se había quedado embarazada de Phil, mi padrastro. Al principio todo era igual, no había noche que no me despertara llorando y gritando, pero Renée siempre estaba allí, consolándome y animándome.

Con el tiempo su barriga fue creciendo y junto con ella mis pesadillas fueron disminuyendo, cada día me lo pasaba mejor, íbamos de compras, al médico y toda clases de salidas con el fin de a que mi futuro hermano no le faltara de nada. Me gustaba esa idea, y me hacía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Me duele tanto decir su nombre.

Renée siempre intentaba distraerme o divertirme, pero su barriga se había hecho lo suficientemente grande, para no poder moverse, y yo, intentaba pasar todos los días junto a ella, cosa que me distraía, incluso me gustaba, siempre hablaba demasiado e intentaba gesticular las palabras con las manos, lo que era casi imposible con su abultado vientre. Me recordaba tanto a Alice, siempre tan diertida. Pero las cosas no duraron mucho, Renée se puso de parto, y Phil, se la llevó al hospital. Yo me cede esperándolos en casa, y cada segundo que pasaba me ponía más nerviosa e intranquila, pero ellos nunca llegaban por lo que al final me cede dormida, volviendo así las pesadillas y los recuerdos.

Cuando me levante era por la mañana, rápidamente eche un vistazo a la casa, pero allí no había nadie. Mire en el teléfono y había 5 llamadas perdidas, de Phil, por supuesto y que decían: Bella, llegaremos tarde a casa, el parto se está haciendo de esperar, prepara las cosas del bebe, pronto tendrás un hermanito.  
El siguiente era de media hora después: Bella el parto se ha complicado, Renée no está dilatando lo suficiente y él bebe tiene problemas para salir, te avisare cuando se solucione.

El siguiente se había producido a las 2 horas del último, y así decía: Es una niña, estoy tan contento. Es nuestra pequeña Lily. No he podido hablar aun con Renée, ya que se la han llevado corriendo, pero seguro que estaba perfecta-mente, estoy tan emocionado por enseñársela.

Y el último es de 2 horas después. Solo fueron esas tres palabras las que me destrozaron el corazón, y las que me devolvieron al profundo abismo de donde, con mucho esfuerzo, un día pude salir. Confiaba en que podría ser una equivocación, pero el mensaje lo dejaba bien claro, demasiado claro.

De allí todo fue de mal en peor, Phil no volvió y no sabía dónde estaba, yo tuve que cuidar de la pequeña Lily durante su ausencia, aunque en verdad no quería cuidarla fue lo único que me hizo no venirme abajo.

Yo era la única cosa que le quedaba.  
Mientras Phil estaba ausente, Charlie llamo repetidas veces insistiendo en que volviera con él, cosa que no pensaba hacer, ese lugar me recordaba mucho a él, y aunque acá ya no tenga a nadie para ayudarme, tenía a mi hermana pequeña y una responsabilidad, aparte mi madre no me lo hubiera perdonado si la hubiera dejado sola. Los días se hicieron muy largo y pronto llego el funeral de Renée, Charlie no pudo venir por las fuertes lluvias que azotaban pero no se perdió mucho, ya que el funeral fue pequeño y íntimo, solo estaban unos pocos amigos de Renée y yo, al final todos me dieron el pésame y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Yo me dirigí a nuestra casa, di de comer a Lily y nos pusimos a dormir.  
Pasaron 3 años y no tenemos noticias de Phil. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que no volvería, y gracias a mis dieciocho años pude adoptar a Lily.

Todo empezaba a ir bien. Pero la misma noche que Lily cumplía 3 años Phil llego borracho a casa, estaba dolido y destrozado. Rápidamente escondí Lily en mi habitación, y baje a hacerle frente, lo que no me esperaba es que me abofeteara y me escupiera:  
- Esta es mi puta casa, y aquí se hace lo que yo diga. Todo ha pasado por tu culpa, si tú y la puta esa no os hubierais entrometido, todo estaría bien, y Renée estaría junto a mí- susurro rompiendo la mesa con un puñetazo.

No me dio tiempo ni a protestar ya que Phil se abalanzo contra mí

Y empezó a aventarme puñetazos en la cara. No es que me doliera mucho. Había pasado más dolor que unos simples puñetazos en toda mi vida, pero me daba rabia, rabia por ser más débil que él, por no poder proteger a la pequeña Lily. Cuando se cansó, con una macabra sonrisa en los labios empezó a quitarme la ropa, lo que me hizo soltar un chillido escalofriante, cual fue amortiguado por la gran mano de Phil.  
- Isabela, yo que tu no haría eso- ordeno- si se te ocurre soltar un solo chillido, te mato, y luego mato a la puta de tu hermana, ¿no queras verla muerta, verdad? -  
Rápidamente negué con la cabeza, a lo que el soltó una gran risotada.  
- Así me gusta-murmuro - ya que tu madre no estará aquí para complacerme, tu tendrá que llenar su lugar- dijo lamiendo una de mis orejas.

No me lo quería creer. Todo iba de mal en peor. La única cosa que tenía para entregársela a él, me iba a ser robada por mi padrastro.  
Mientras él me toqueteaba y lamia uno de mis pechos, yo intentaba pensar en otra cosa. En otro lugar, o en otra persona. Rápidamente mi mente se dirigió hacia un lugar más feliz. Ya no estaba en el suelo de la habitación, sino, en nuestro prado, él estaba junto a mí, susurrándome pequeñas palabras de aliento y jugando con uno de mis mechones entre sus dedos. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad, ni todo el daño que le había hecho a mi cuerpo, solo me importaba que después de 3 años él estaba conmigo, no de la forma que en verdad me gustaría, pero allí estaba él, junto a mí y con una de esas típicas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban. No hablamos, pero era perfecto. Si esto era el cielo, no quería irme de allí nunca. Pero qué pasaría con Lily, contra mas lo pensaba más me empezaba a preocupar por ella. Con una triste mirada, me gire hacia Edward.  
-me tengo que ir, no puedo dejarla allí sola, con Phil- comente soltándome de su agarre.  
Pero el no contesto, esbozo una leve sonrisa y desapareció. Cuando me dirigía a buscarlo todo el prado se ilumino repentinamente con una cegadora luz, que me forzó a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrí ya no estaba en el prado, sino en la habitación de Phil. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y además me sentía muy cansada. Perezosa-mente eche una mirada alrededor, lo que vi no me gustaba para nada, Phil me había violado. Aunque en mi subconsciente ya sabía lo que me había hecho, no era lo mismo que verlo por ti misma y eso lo sabía ya que los dos nos encontrábamos en la cama desnudos, aparte que había un pequeño resto de sangre entre mis piernas. Y no era por la menstruación. Yo siempre controlaba las fechas.  
Aunque me destrozara el poco corazón que me quedaba verme en esta situación, estaba contenta, ya que si él se encontraba acá con migo, eso significa que a Lily no le había hecho nada. Silenciosamente, me escape de la mano de Phil y me fui dirección a la habitación de Lily, donde la encontré dormida debajo de su cama. Me metí junto a ella y allí rompí a llorar silenciosamente.  
Después de eso, todo fue a peor. Me quede embarazada de una preciosa niña. Y aunque los golpes y las brutales violaciones que sufría no pararon, la pequeña Ali nació perfectamente, y sin ningún tipo de complicación. Y así es como hemos llegado a este día.

Gracias a Kamikaze blood por la ayuda xD


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que os guste. Es una idea que me vino a la cabeza i no pude resistirme a contarla, es mi primera historia. bueno que sea mía XD . Es una historia para mayores, por violencia.

Y ya sabeis, no ahí nada mejor para subir rápidamente que me mandes vuestros comentarios :). Nada que os valla bien la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD  
_

Ya Casi he olvidado el día en que me dejo, solo sé que han pasado ya 5 años desde mi dieciocho cumpleaños. 5 eternos años.

-Lily, baja o papa se pondrá furioso- Grite por las escaleras mientras terminaba de poner la mesa.

Odiaba pro-fundamente tratar de ese modo a Phil. Pero como todas sus leyes, tenía que cumplirlas.

Lily bajo silenciosamente por las escaleras. A sus 5 años era muy responsable, y además sabia cuidar de ella misma. Cosa que me vino muy bien, cuando no podía moverme por las constantes palizas de Phil.

-Lily, cariño, ya sabes cómo se enfada tu padre si no comemos a la hora- le advertí cariñosamente- vístete, y trae a tu hermana a la mesa.

Rápidamente corrió a su habitación. Yo me dirigí hacia la cocina. saque el pollo del horno, pero como tenía prisa, ya que Phil estaba a punto de llegar, saque la bandeja sin guantes, lo que me costó una pequeña quemadura.

-Mierda- grite dejando rápidamente la bandeja en el mármol.

-Mierda, es una palabra muy fea, para una señorita- dijo Phil, que había llegado sin llamar-creo que te tendremos que castigar, verdad? -Insinuó, con una sucia mirada en la cara.

-sss-iiii-tartamudee. Savia lo que venía ahora, y lo que más deseaba, es que las niñas tardaran un poco más en bajar a comer.

-Isabela-susurro dirigiéndose hacia mí, con paso lento-Eres tú la que me obliga a hacer estas cosas- me acuso.

Rápidamente cerré los ojos, y lo siguiente que sentí es un fuerte golpe en la cara que me hizo caer al suelo. Luego fue seguido de múltiples patadas y puñetazos en las costillas. Cuando acabo, me dolía mucho y tenía pequeños cortes en la cara. Lo más seguro es que tuviera una o dos costillas rotas.

-Haz el favor de levantarte, antes de que bajen las niñas-Me ordeno tirándome del pelo- no queras que le muestre lo que le ha pasado a su pobre madre-Me amenazo, mientras se dirigía al salón.

Como pude, ya que me dolía, me levante, y cojeando me dirigí hacia el salón, donde para mi sorpresa, estaban todos sentados. Me senté en mi habitual sitio y repartí la comida silenciosamente.

Lily, como te ha ido el día?- pregunto Phil, con una seria mirada.

Lily, se incomodó pero no respondió.

-Lily, te he hecho una pregunta- Se estaba enfadando, y sabía que ella no le contestaría, nunca lo hace.

-Hoy hemos estado pintando su habitación-intervenir a sabiendas que se molestaría. Pero por lo menos no la pagaría con ella.

Phil, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, y con un ritmo lento se dirigió hacia mí. Estaba contenta de que no les pasara nada a las niñas.

Se situó detrás de mí silla y con un fuerte empujón la retiro de la mesa.

-no, te estaba ablando a ti- dijo con un tono de voz enfadado- que no has aprendido la lección- pregunto, pasando su sucia lengua por mi oreja.

-lo siento-me apresure a responder.

-por ahora me vale, pero luego tendrás tu merecido castigo- me dijo con una escalofriante mirada- me voy al bar, cuando vuelva, quiero todo esto recogido- grito.

-pero ya está todo limpio-Cuando lo dije, me di cuenta de mi error, ya que él se giró con una siniestra sonrisa, y volcó la mesa al suelo, haciendo a su vez que la pequeña Ali cayera de su silla y se cortara con uno de los cristales rotos.

- ya tienes que limpiar, y haz callar a esa mocosa o lo haré yo-amenazo, echando una furiosa mirada a Ali, que estaba llorando y sangrando en el suelo.

Lo más rápido que pude cure a Ali, y la puse de vuelta en la silla. Lily me ayudaba a recoger el estropicio, mientras Ali jugaba con su nueva tirita de colores.  
-Lily cariño, no hace falta que me ayudes, ves a jugar con tu hermana-dije levantando la mesa del suelo.

-no, mami, esto ha sido por mi culpa- Susurro, rompiendo a llorar.

-no cariño, no es tu culpa que papa sea así-le comente, abrazándola y repartiéndole besitos por toda la cara.

Lily era preciosa: tenía el pelo rizado color caramelo como el de Renèe. Se parecía tanto a ella, lo único que tenia de Phil, eran sus ojos verdes. Ali era idéntica mí, tenía el pelo rizado y largo para su edad.

-Mami-grito Ali, removiéndose en su silla. Aunque tenía solo 2 años era muy lista.

-ahora no cariño, mami está ocupada-le conteste dándole una cálida sonrisa-Lily, puedes preparar tu mochila?

-sí, mami-me dijo subiendo a su habitación.

-Lily, prepara también la mochila de Ali-le chille por las escaleras.

Sabía que esta noche iba a ser dura, ya que Phil vendría borracho, por eso quería darme prisa en limpiar, para poder dejar a las niñas en casa de la vecina.

Cuando termine de recoger todo el estropicio, Lily ya tenía las mochilas preparadas y me observaba con una mueca en la cara.

-No me pasara nada-Mentí

-mami, no me quiero ir, me quiero quedar aquí-lloriqueo cogiéndome de la pierna.

-si te lo pasaras genial-insistí abrazándola fuertemente.

-ami- gimoteo Ali, estirando los bracitos.

Rápidamente cogí a Ali, y nos abrazamos las tres. Me encantaban mis hijas, y aunque todo lo que me había pasado malo, era mucho, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Las adoro. Cuando acabemos de abrazarnos, cogí las maletas de las niñas y nos dirigimos a casa de la vecina.

-haber, quiero que os portéis bien- les advertí mirándolas a los ojos- y no digas nada de lo que pasa en casa, me entiendes Lily?

-si mami-dijo dando-me un beso en la mejilla.

-vendré mañana a buscaros-les prometí, mientras picaba a la casa.

Laura se asomó con una sonrisa.

-buenas tardes bella, a quien traes por ahí- dijo en broma mirando a las niñas.

-me gustaría que te quedaras esta noche con ellas. Te pagare-insistí.

- No hace falta que me pagues, ya sabes que me encantas tus hijas-contesto cogiendo de mis brazos a Ali.-vamos Lily, tengo una nueva película Disney que te va a encantar.

Lily, me sonrió i se despidió de mi con la mano. Nunca hablaba delante la gente.

-Ali, despide-te de tu mami- Dijo Laura, sonriendo.

-aeu mami.

-hasta luego amor, y portaros bien- conteste, dirigiéndome a casa.

Phil estaba a punto de venir, y tenía que esconder todos los cuchillos de la casa. Cuando Phil se emborracha nunca se sabe lo que pasara. Rápidamente, escondí todos los cuchillos, y me fui a directa al baño. Cogí mis pastillas para dormir y me tome un puñado. No las suficientes como para hacerme daño, pero si las suficientes para adormecer mi cuerpo. Solo me las tomaba cuando Phil venia borracho, ya que es cuando más se descontrola.

Mareada, me senté en el sofá y me quede dormida. Lo siguiente que sentí, es que me dolía todo. Como no me había enterado de cuando llego. Con miedo eche un vistazo a mi cuerpo, estaba repleto de moretones y cortes. Suerte que todos se podían cubrir con la ropa, lo que más me preocupaba era la pierna, ya que parecía torcida. Con mucho esfuerzo, me levante del suelo y cojee hacia el baño, pero en la trayectoria sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca, lo que me hizo caer al suelo, golpeándome fuertemente la cabeza en el proceso.

-adonde te crees que vas-grito Phil detrás de mí-aún no he acabado contigo -dijo jalándome de los pelos y arrastrándome por todo el pasillo.

Intente escaparme del agarre, pero lo único que conseguí es que me hiciera más daño. Cuando lleguemos a la habitación me empujo contra la esquina, haciéndome soltar un fuerte alarido.

-ppoor favor-tartamudee intentando escaparme de aquel infierno.

Phil no me contesto, por el contrario me dio una fuerte patada en las costillas, haciendo que me cayera otra vez al suelo. Luego empezaron otra vez los golpes, hasta que por-fin perdí la conciencia. Dejando así, mi cuerpo a su merced.

Ahora estaba en el prado, pero con una diferencia que las anteriores veces. No estaba el, asustada empecé a buscarlo con la mirada, pero lo único que vi es una tenue silueta en la sombra de un árbol. No parecía el, ya que era muy pequeño, la silueta, se fue acercando lentamente donde yo estaba. Curiosamente me encamine hacia ella. Cuando estuve lo suficiente-mente cerca vi de quien se trataba. Era Lily, pero algo en ella me llamo la atención, estaba pálida como un fantasma, y podía ver que tenía varios cortes en la piel. Asustada me dirigí corriendo hacia ella y la abrace fuertemente, con miedo a que la perdiera si la soltaba solo un poco.

-Lily cariño que te ha pasado-dije a la desesperada intentando no tocar los varios moretones y cortes que tenía.

-mamyyy -lloriqueo abrazándome -tengo miedo.

-no ay por qué tenerlo cariño, yo estoy aquí contigo- le susurre en la oreja.

-me duele mucho-gimoteo tocándose la cabeza. Cuando sacó su mano de la cabeza la tenía repletas de sangre, y al instante dejo de respirar.

-Lily- chille intentando reanimar-la-por favor no te mueras, por favor ayuda-grite buscando desesperadamente a alguien. A lo lejos vi a Edward que se acercaba hacia aquí. Rápidamente cogí a Lily, y con cuidado corrí hacia él.

-Edward ayuda, tenemos que llevarla al hospital, rápido- suplique entregándole a Lily. El me echo una seria mirada y luego miro a mi hija.

-ya está muerta-contesto soltando a mi pequeña, y haciéndola caer al suelo- A sido por tu culpa -me acuso.

-nooo-me abalancé contra el i empecé a pegarle puñetazos en el pecho. Pero él no se movía.

-por qué me haces esto-suplique cayendo de rodillas junto al cuerpo sin vida de mi pequeña.

-No eres buena para mí-comento mirándome fijamente.

No podía soportar el fuerte dolor que se produjo en mi pecho, por eso caí en una nueva inconsciencia, más dolorosa que antes, más profunda que antes.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, pero a lo lejos veía un pequeño punto de luz, nerviosa-mente me dirigí hacia él, pero cada paso que daba hacia él era doloroso. Esto no tendría que ser el cielo, era demasiado doloroso como para serlo. Cuando llegue a la luz, desperté con un gran sobresalto. Mi mente empezó a reaccionar, y me di cuenta que todo lo del prado había sido un sueño. No pude sostener la alegría por mucho tiempo, ya que sobre toda esa alegría dominaba el dolor, no sabía de donde procedía. Cuando intente levantarme, sentí un fuerte pinchazo, que me hizo chillar de dolor. Además estaba sangrando y mucho por el olor que desprendía, con nauseas, me acomode y examine los daños: aparte de toda la sangre seca en mi cabeza, estaba una pequeña brecha que seguro que necesitaba puntos, luego mis brazos tenían unas ligeras marcas que aun sangraban y múltiples moretones, en mi examen me di cuenta de que me habían cambiado de ropa, lo que se suponía que Phil, había vuelto a abusar de mí, he hice una nota mental de que me tenía que tomar la pastilla del día después. No hacía falta buscar más, porque un fuerte dolor en la pierna me indico que algo iba mal, rápidamente me levante el pantalón. Allí estaba el problema. Mi pierna, que antes estaba torcida, ahora está rota y más que eso, se podía ver un trozo de hueso sobresaliendo de la carne. Rápidamente desvié la vista, y me concentre en salir de allí. Necesitaba un hospital. Aunque Phil me lo había prohibido rotundamente un millón de veces, lo necesitaba, si no moriría desangrada.

Como pude me araste hacia la pequeña puerta, y cuando la abrí me di cuenta que estaba en el sótano de casa. Nunca había entrado allí, ya que se supone que es el sitio privado de Phil.

Sería un viaje rápido al hospital, le diría que me he caído por las escaleras. No sería difícil de creer con mi lista de hospitales. Subí a mi vieja camioneta y conduzco hacia el hospital más cercano o eso me parecía, ya que estaba demasiado mareada como para saber exactamente donde me dirijo. No fue un viaje fácil ya que tenía que conducir con una sola pierna. Y además estaba muy cansada, demasiado cansada incluso para mi seguridad.

Cuando llegue solo recuerdo pocas cosas, como si intentara ver con un montón de barro en los ojos, vi a lo que parecía ser la enfermera de guardia, y que ella corría hacia mi chillando no sé qué, luego me pusieron en una camilla. Como odio las camillas me traen recuerdos muy dolorosos que preferiría olvidar. Luego entro alguien, que suponía que era mi médico, y lo siguiente que me acuerdo es que me ponían una inyección para dormir, lo que más me llamo la atención es que conocía a ese médico, pero antes de que pudiera decir o pensar en nada volví a caer por tercera o cuarta vez en este día, en un profundo sueño, donde a lo legos se veía nuestro precioso prado, y a él, esperándome con una cálida sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que os guste. Es una idea que me vino a la cabeza i no pude resistirme a contarla, es mi primera historia. bueno que sea mía XD . Es una historia para mayores, por violencia.

Y ya sabeis, no ahí nada mejor para subir rápidamente que me mandes vuestros comentarios :). Nada que os valla bien la lectura.

Descargo de responsabilidad: _Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD  
_

Estaba en el hospital, en mi nuevo trabajo. Ya llevaba 4 años aquí, pero para un vampiro los años son relativamente cortos.  
Como siempre tenía el turno de noche. Una de las desventajas de trabajar aquí, es que casi siempre era un día soleado lo que hace que toda mi familia y mi maravillosa esposa Esmeè se hayan tenido que quedar en Alaska.  
Yo había parado a trabajar aquí ya que en Alaska todo estaba cubierto y además había aprovechado para visitar a unos amigos míos.  
Lo que no me esperaba es que me encontrara con ella.  
Como siempre estaba en mi despacho rellenando papeles y teniendo una de mis videoconferencias con mi familia. Idea de mi maravillosa esposa. Emmett estaba ahora ablando sobre algo de que Jasper había hecho trampas en unos de sus juegos, lo que me hizo no prestar mucha atención a lo que me decía.  
Mientras rellenaba los papeles escuche como la puerta del hospital se abría. No me inquiete, seguro que era alguien que se perdió y no sabe cómo llegar a su destino. En los 4 años que llevo aquí no ha habido ni una urgencia, solo pequeñas raspaduras o caídas.  
Pero esto debe ser distinto ya que me llego un fuerte olor a sangre, una sangre que conocía perfectamente.  
Rápidamente apague el ordenador y me dirigí hacia recepción, donde Sara estaba ayudando a una mujer que se había caído. No podía verla bien, por lo que me acerque rápidamente para ayudar, y para mi sorpresa aquella persona era bella. Mi hija perdida.  
Se le veía demacrada y tenía muchos cortes por el cuerpo, rápidamente la levante del suelo y la puse en una de las camillas.

-Sara, necesita anestesia y cortar la hemorragia, tráeme vendas, agujas e hilo-le grite ya que se había quedado parada. 

Rápidamente, me lleve a bella hacia la sala de cirugía, ya que era la única habilitada con anestesia.  
Con mucho cuidado le inyecte la anestesia, y su corazón empezó latir a un ritmo normal.

Como podría haberse hecho tanto daño: tenia múltiples moretones repartidos por el cuerpo, en la cabeza tenía una brecha que había que coser, y lo que más me preocupaba era su pierna.  
Sara llego en el momento en que le estaba revisando la pierna. Nada más verla, se disculpó y salió huyendo, lo que me dio la oportunidad de poder recolocarle el hueso sin tener que operar. Con mi fuerza y con cuidado de ponérselo en su sitio lo recoloque y le limpie y cosí la herida, luego me dirigí a la herida de la cabeza, que por cómo estaba parecía que era de unas horas atrás.  
Como se le ocurre hacerse esto i no dirigirse inmediatamente al hospital. Cuando termine de limpiar todos los cortes superficiales, le hice múltiples radiografías, para asegurarme que ningún órgano interno esté dañado, lo que me mostraron es que tenía dos costillas esquinzadas y otras apunto de sanar. Cuando acabe eran las 4 de la noche, lo que me dejaba como mucho unas dos horas sin sol.  
Me quede esperando pacientemente a que Bella se levantara y al cabo de 10 minutos la anestesia empezó a disminuir haciendo que Bella recuperara parte de los sentidos.

-Auch-se cejo mirando su pierna escayolada.  
- He tenido que recolocártela, Bella, no podrás caminar en más o menos un mes-le advertí acercándome a ella.

Cuando me vio se asombró y giro la cara. No había cambiado nada en estos últimos 5 años, aunque estaba más delgada y desmejorada por todos los golpes que tenía, seguía siendo guapa. A su manera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto volviendo a mirarme fijamente.  
-Eso es lo que te tendría que preguntar yo a ti- le dije tomando uno de sus muchos historiales médicos.  
-Me caí por las escaleras-mintió. Sabía que mentía porque su corazón se aceleró.  
-Bella no me mientas-le regañe-que te ha pasado, estas muy desmejorada, y todas estas heridas.  
-A ti no te importan- susurro girando la cabeza. Rápidamente le cogí de la mandíbula con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y la obligue a mirarme.  
-Si, sí que me importa, Bella, tu eres como una de mis hijas toda la familia ha estado sufriendo por haberte dejado, dime lo que te pasa y podre ayudarte.  
-Tú mismo lo has dicho me abandonasteis, ósea que era como una hija para ti.-me acuso. sabía que tenía razón, pero la quería como una de mis hijas, y eso era verdad.  
- Por favor, confía en mi- suplique mirándole a la cara.  
- No puedo contártelo, si no las matara-admitió bajando la cabeza.  
- ¿A quién? , ¿A quién mataran?- pregunte intentando sacarle información.  
-A mis hijas- Susurro débilmente.  
Hijas, eso no me lo esperaba, bella tenia hijas. Al final Edward tenía razón, pero aún no lo entiendo, por qué las querían matar.  
-¿Quién?-pregunte intentando parecer desinteresado.  
Al principio se debatía entre contármelo o no. por eso intente ser paciente y esperar una respuesta.  
-Mi marido-Admitió sin mirarme a los ojos.  
- ¿Es él, el que te a echo esto?-pregunte intentando tranquilizarme.  
-No - otra mentira. será desgraciado, como pille al que le ha hecho esto lo mato.  
-Vendrás conmigo- le ordene mirándola fijamente.  
-no, no puedo hacer eso, si lo hago me matara a mí y a mis hijas, no las puedo dejar solas, no, no voy, no me puedes obligar- dijo apresuradamente, con una mirada que lo único que mostraba era pánico.  
-vienes con migo, tú y tus hijas, y no ay peros que valgan.- insistí mientras le entregaba el papel del alta voluntaria.  
-no, no iré- ya sabía porque Edward decía que era tan terca, pero en esto no me iba a ganar.

Bottom of Form 1

-Bella, si no vienes con migo, me veré en la obligación de abrirte un parte por malos tratos, y aparte de informar a Edward de tu situación actual-le amenace.  
Aunque las amenazas no eran de mi estilo, tuve que hacerlo, no podía dejarla en manos de cualquier sinvergüenza, y menos con niños de por medio. Tenía curiosidad, ¿cómo serían sus hijas?, ¿con quién se había casado?, y muchas más preguntas que pronto tendrá que responderme.  
Bella se enfurruño y lloriqueo un poco. Odio ser malo con ella, pero esto no puede seguir así.  
-Bella, lo siento, pero que pasaría si la próxima vez te da un mal golpe y te mata, o por el contrario mata a una de tus hijas, sabes que con nosotros podrás estar a salvo, por favor, No quiero perderte de nuevo-dije sosteniendo su mano.  
Bella dejo de llorar y asintió con la cabeza.  
-no le dirás nada a Edward, verdad? -me pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano.  
- Lo intentare, pero sabes que es casi imposible con su don-le conteste recogiendo los papeles necesarios para el alta.-Nos tenemos que ir, ya solo queda media hora para que salga el sol.  
Bella asintió con la cabeza. Yo me dirigí a la velocidad de vampiro a por la silla de ruedas para bella cuando volví bella estaba intentando ponerse en pie.  
-No, no puedes caminar, entre más o menos un mes- le advertí moviendo la silla para que se sentara.  
-tenemos que buscar a mis hijas, si no les hará daño.  
Teníamos que salir de allí, buscar a sus hijas, y llegar a casa en menos de media hora. Esto sí que iba a ser un reto.  
-vale, démonos prisa, donde están tus hijas-apresure, llevando a bella hacia mi coche.  
-están al frente de la avenida torres.

Rápidamente puse con cuidado a bella en el asiento de pasajero y su silla de ruedas en el maletero, me monte en el coche y nos fuimos a la dirección que me dijo.  
Me extraño que estuviera al lado de la casa de su madre, pero decidí no preguntarle al respecto. Aparque el coche enfrente del portal y rápidamente me dirigí hacia el portal. 

-Bella, como se llaman tus hijas?  
-Lily y Ali- grito desde el coche.  
Sin perder tiempo pique al timbre, pero no contestaba nadie, así que insistí barias veces, hasta que se presentó una señorita.  
-quuuee quieres a estas horas-tartamudeo sorprendida.  
-vengo a buscar a las hijas de Bella, Ali y Lily.  
-A estas horas -pregunto aún más sorprendida-como sé que no eres un desconocido.  
-mire bella está en el coche, ves-dije señalando a bella, que le saludo con el brazo-Tenemos mucha prisa y necesitamos recoger a las niñas ya- apresure a la señorita.  
-Vale, pero dile a Bella que no me las vuelva a dejar si luego vendrá tan tarde- comento dirigiéndose dentro.  
Al cabo de 5 minutos salió al porche con dos preciosas niñas en sus manos. La pequeña se parece muchísimo a su madre, pero la más grande no se parece en casi nada. Lo que me extraño. Las dos me miraron sorprendidas y rápidamente la más grande se escondió detrás de la señora.  
-me ha enviado vuestra mama a buscaros-dije agachándome a su altura-ella está en el coche esperándote- dije señalando al coche.

La más grande se asomó y al ver a su madre se dirigió corriendo hacia ella, yo cogí en brazos a la pequeña y le di unas propinas a la señorita.  
Rápidamente le di a la niña a bella y senté a su hermana en el asiento de atrás. Corrí más que nunca, ya que solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para llegar a mi casa, sin que me delate el sol. Cuando lleguemos, saque la silla de bella y la senté en ella, la niña pequeña estaba en sus brazos y la más grande no se separaba de su lado. Cuando entremos, por fin pude descansar, y aunque era un vampiro necesitaba ese descanso.  
Bella se puso a mirar como sus hija jugaban en la moqueta y yo la seguí.

-Quien es Lily y quien es Ali ? -pregunte ya que se le olvidó decírmelo antes.  
-Lily es la grande y la más pequeña es Ali-contesto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-son preciosas -admití.  
-si lo son-Tenia una bonita sonrisa en la cara.  
-tengo que llamar a Esme y contarle lo que ha pasado-comente sacando el teléfono.  
-noooo, no puedes decirle nada a nadie-grito.  
-Bella, te vas a venir conmigo a Forks.-dije mientras miraba a las niñas.  
-no puedo ir, él es el padre no me la puedo llevar sin su consentimiento.  
-como que llevar, no son las dos del mismo padre?-pregunte extrañado por haber utilizado el singular en vez del plural.  
- Tengo la total custodia de Lily. Su padre se fue cuando nació y entonces yo me cede con ella, Me costó mucho sacarla adelante pero con el dinero que mi padre me enviaba y con las ayudas del ayuntamiento, lo conseguí.  
Sabía que no me iba a contestar más preguntas y además se la veía muy cansada.  
-Bella, duerme, mañana nos iremos a la policía-dije intentando que descansara. 


	4. Chapter 4

Espero que os guste, es una idea que me vino a la cabeza i no pude resistirme a contarla, es mi primera historia. bueno que sea mía XD . Es una historia para mayores, por violencia.

Y ya sabeis, no ahí nada mejor para subir rápidamente que me mandes vuestros comentarios :), Nada que os valla bien la lectura.

Descargo de responsabilidad: _Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD  
_

No me lo podía creer, de estar en el hospital, a estar en la casa de Carlisle. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.  
-bella, duerme, mañana nos iremos a la policía.  
-Nooo-chille-no podemos hacer eso, no se puede enterar nadie, no le vamos a decir a nadie.-me desespere, pensando en lo que nos ara Phil si se entera.  
No podía hacer eso, si le denuncio, entraremos en juicio, y podría perder a Ali. Además no tendríamos donde quedarnos.  
Carlisle negó con la cabeza y señalo a mis hijas, que se había quedado dormida en la gran moqueta. Yo asentí sabiendo que me estaba pidiendo permiso para recogerlas.  
-Carlisle, no hace falta que le denunciemos, desapareceré y no sabrá donde encontrarme-le comente mientras él recogía con cuidado a mis hijas y las ponía en la cama.  
-me iré, no sé, a España o algún otro país- intente desesperadamente convencerle.  
-bella, vais a venir conmigo, Esmèe no me lo consentiría, ahora mismo la voy a llamar y contarle lo sucedido.  
-por favor no se lo cuentes a el- volví a insistir, intentando convencerte.  
- en eso tendrás suerte, Edward no está con nosotros, el viene un año si uno no.-contesto apenado.  
Tengo que admitir que esto no me lo esperaba.  
-Donde esta?  
-no lo sé, no suele tener ningún lugar concreto-me contesto mirando como dormían mis hijas.-por cierto cuantos años tienen?  
-la más pequeña tiene 2 y la más grande 5- conteste sin pensar.  
Cuando respondí, me di cuenta de mi gran fallo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para corregirlo y no podía decir que lo había escuchado mal. pero que le voy a decir si me pre...  
-No hace falta que te espliques-me interrumpió defraudado.  
-No es lo que parece- intente explicarte -Lily, no es mi hija biológica.  
-Cómo?-pregunto extrañado- la adoptaste.  
-no, no, es mi hermana, cuando mi padre me envió aquí mi madre estaba embarazada-confesé.  
-Espera un momento, bella, tú me estas ocultando algo-dijo pensativo- antes me habías dicho que el padre de Lily la dejo cuando nació, entonces su padre es Phil?  
-sí, él es el padre, cuando Renée murió en el parto, Phil se fue, y yo me quede con la custodia.  
Tenía que decir la verdad. No puedo vivir con ellos con esta mentira.  
-Carlisle, tengo que confesarte una cosa-murmure en un gesto de valentía. Aunque nada más soltarlo me arrepentí.  
-Si -contesto, fijando su atención en mí, al ver que no soltaba palabra se arrimó y me cogió las manos.  
-tranquila Bella, lo que me digas quedara entre médico y paciente.  
-prométemelo-conteste en un gesto muy infantil.  
- te lo prometo.  
No sabía cómo empezar. Y si después de enterarse no me quiere como hija. Y si me vuelve a dejar sola.  
-Ali, nació fruto de una violación-admití ocultando, parte de la verdad.  
La reacción de Carlisle no me la espere, se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Top of Form 1

-No deberíamos avernos ido, todo esto ha sido por nuestra culpa.-de repente se paró i me miró fijamente a los ojos- quien fue?  
Nunca lo había visto así, estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas.  
-no lo sé-conteste asustada.  
La cara de Carlisle cambio automáticamente, ya no parecía furioso sino triste.  
-tienes los ojos negros, cuanto hace que no has cazado?-intente cambiar de tema, funciono.  
-no lo sé, estaba tan metido en mi trabajo que ni siquiera me di cuenta.  
- no tienes sed?-pregunte curiosa.  
-la verdad que un poco-admitió, suspirando-iré de caza esta noche, pero si me necesitas me puedo quedar.  
-no, no, ves i caza, se te nota que lo necesitas, yo me quedare aquí.  
Nos quedemos toda tarde ablando de cosas sin importancia, jugando con las niñas y mirando la televisión. Hasta que por fin se hizo de noche.  
-me tengo que ir -confeso Carlisle-volveré antes de que salga el sol-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras Carlisle estaba fuera me acorde de que todas mis cosas estaban en casa. No puedo irme sin nada, además tengo los pasaportes en el mueble del salón. Iré a casa y recoger algunas cosas, luego vendré y nadie se enterara de que me he ido. Y todo esto lo tendría que ser entre las 5 y las 6. Que es lo que dura el partido de Phil.  
-puedo hacerlo-pensé, para animarme.-Lily, quiero que me hagas un favor, podrás hacerlo?  
-sí, mami-grito desde la cama.  
-mami se va un rato, eres capaz de cuidar de Ali, durante un ratito.  
-Claro mami, dónde vas?  
- Voy a casa un minuto, ok ?  
-Ok-grito, saltando en la cama.  
-Quiero que si pasa algo llames a este número-dije mientras le daba el número de Carlisle

-vale mami, tu tranquila, yo me ocupare de todo- dijo Lily con la mano en la cabeza, como un soldado.  
-Confió en ti soldada Lily-conteste imitándola.  
Ella se rio y volvió a saltar en la cama. Cuando salí me di cuenta de algo inesperado, bueno inesperado para mí, como voy a ir con esta estúpida silla de ruedas.  
Intente ponerme de pie, me dolía, pero era un dolor soportable. Antes de salir, fui al piso del vecino para que le echara un vistazo a las niñas. Tuve suerte, por lo que salí y fui directa a por un taxi. Cosa que no me costó mucho conseguir, no sé si por pena o simplemente porque pasaba por alado, ya que era muy difícil conseguir un taxi aquí en Phoenix.  
Rápidamente le di la dirección de casa. Lleguemos en 5 minutos.  
-Gracias-dije dándole la propina y saliendo del taxi  
-gracias a usted.  
Tenía miedo, miedo de que Phil llegara pronto a casa. Pero savia que tenía que darme prisa, por lo que me dirigí hacia la puerta y use la llave de debajo de la escombrilla. Cuando entre todo estaba destrozado, nuestro antiguo salón ya no se le podría llamar salón, los muebles estaban rotos y esparcidos por el lugar. Intente pasar por todo ese estropicio sin causar ningún ruido, pero el estúpido yeso no me dejaba caminar, por lo que cuidadosamente me acerque hacia el antiguo escritorio de mama, que ahora estaba roto en una esquina de la casa. Cuando lo vi me saltaron las lágrimas ya que era una reliquia familiar, pero no podía quedarme mucho tiempo, por lo que me acerque y recogí los pasaportes. Cuando me iba a dar la vuelta para irme, sentí un cálido aliento en mi nuca.

-Hola preciosa, te creías que podrás librarte de mí tan fácilmente- me susurro rodeando mi cintura con sus grandes manos.-donde has estado esta noche?  
Sabía que no me podría escapar de su agarre, y que si colocaba una mala palabra, sería mi fin, por lo que busque un segundo plan en tan solo unos segundos.  
- he estado en el medico, no le he dicho nada de lo que paso, solo que me caí por la escaleras- dije lomas tranquila que pude.  
-mientes-contesto empujándome hacia él.  
-no, no es mentira, te lo prometo- solloce intentando librarme de su agarre.  
-donde están las niñas- pregunto apretándome más fuerte, ya casi no podía respirar.  
- en casa de la vecina- mentí desesperadamente.  
-deja de mentir-chillo empujándome fuertemente contra el antiguo mueble de mi madre.  
Rápidamente intente salir a gatas, sin conseguirlo, ya que me golpeó fuertemente en la espalda y me hizo caer al suelo.  
-no me hagas daño-suplique intentando huir.  
Phil sonrió con una de sus sonrisas macabras y se arrodillo junto a mí.  
-solo te estoy educando, preciosa-mientras decía estas estúpidas palabras yo aproveche para coger una de las patas, rotas del escritorio.  
-Es por tu bien preciosa, así sabrás quien manda aquí-dijo estirándome de los pelos y tirándome contra la pared.-que mala suerte que no lo hayas aprendido antes. Ahora ya es tarde. 

No me lo podía creer, que estúpida que he sido. Tan cerca que he estado de salir de aquí y yo he vuelto como una cobarde. No puedo morir sin intentarlo. Mientras yo me repetía estas palabras Phil se acercó lentamente hacia mí, lo que me hizo reaccionar y golpearle fuertemente con el palo que había guardado antes. Cuando lo hice sentí una fuerte satisfacción, lo que me hizo seguir dándole patadas con mi pie bueno. NO sé en qué momento el recupero el sentido, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta yo estaba en el suelo y el enzima mío.  
-idiota, Te matare y luego matare a las putas de tus hijas-grito arrancando de un zarpazo mi blusa favorita.  
Lo siguiente que sentí es algo afilado y frío entrando por mi abdomen y luego un punzante dolor procedente de esa zona. Tenía miedo a mirar, pero aunque quisiera no podía hacerlo ya que Phil me agarraba fuertemente del cuello, dejándome casi sin respiración.  
-vas a morir y lo último que veras es mi cara- rio escandalosamente.  
No podía respirar, y el abdomen me dolía mucho, creo que estaba sangrando, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero Phil se cansó y me aplasto la cabeza contra el suelo. Lo siguiente que sentí es que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, aunque la oscuridad que se cernía sobre mí era la mejor solución. La más apacible. Yo me debatía para llegar a ese punto de luz, para poder luchar contra mi atacante,. En un momento recupere parcialmente los sentidos y note que Phil me arrastraba escaleras arriba dándome fuertes golpes por los estirones que empleaba. No note el dolor, lo único que note es frío, mucho frío y después todo volvió a ponerse negro y mi lucha contra la oscuridad volvió a surgir, intentaba mantenerla a raya y al vez recuperar la movilidad. Pero no lo conseguí, lo único que podía hacer era abrir los ojos y escuchar.

Mi cuerpo no me obedecía y no podía huir de él. Como el había dicho, iba a morir, pero su cara no será lo último que vea. Me niego a que sea su cara lo último que vea.  
No sé cuánto tiempo me quedaba, pero a lo legos escuchaba como si alguien hubiera abierto algún grifo. A lo mejor está limpiándose la sangre de su camisa, o a lo mejor estaba preparándose una ducha, no lo sabía pero me inquietaba. 

-bella cariño-dijo rozándome la cara, o eso creo yo, ya que sentí algo frío rozar mi mejilla.  
Con miedo a lo que estaba pasando abrí los ojos lentamente, lo único que veía es luz, intente ajustar mi vista a la luz y me di cuenta de que empezaba a recuperar parte de mí, no la suficiente para salir huyendo, pero si la suficiente para sentir el fuerte dolor en mi abdomen, instintivamente dirigí la única mano que sentía en esa dirección y para mi sorpresa estaba caliente.  
-pronto todo esto terminara-susurro Phil cogiéndome en brazos.  
Rápidamente intente encontrar fuerzas para hablar, para chillar, pero lo único que pude conseguir es un suave chillido.  
Este iba a ser mi fin. Phil me acerco hacia la bañera y pude contemplar que estaba llena. Allí todo encajo, el agua que escuche era para esto, por lo menos es mejor de lo que había pensado.  
Si yo me sentía fría, el agua estaba aún más, lo que me hizo soltar un leve gemido.  
-tranquila preciosa, dentro de poco todo acabara- me susurro, metiéndome lentamente en la bañera- ha, y no te preocupes por las niñas, dentro de poco te las mandare contigo.  
Poco a poco los sentidos que tanto me había costado encontrar, se fueron con la misma rapidez que antes, como si se congelaran a cada roce del agua, y allí estaba yo, medio desnuda y a punto de ser ahogada por mi padrastro y esposo.  
Como me gustaría poder volver atrás, aunque no me arrepiento de mis hijas, me Hubiera gustado tener la valentía de haberlo dejado antes. 

Cuando me quise dar cuenta Phil puso sus manos en mi pecho y me empujó hacia el fondo de la bañera. Todo lo que vi es la cara sonriente de Phil envuelta por un agua clara, que lentamente comenzaba a volverse roja, no un rojo profundo, sino un rojo diluido. El aire me faltaba, mis pulmones me pedían que abriera la boca e inspirara, aunque mi consciencia me decía que no entraría aire. Me debatía entre hacer caso a mi cuerpo o a mi mente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar mi cuerpo gano la pelea e inspire haciendo que mucha de esa agua bajara por mi garganta dejando a su paso un regusto dulzón a sangre.  
Me empecé a sentir cansada, como si un huracán me arrastrara hacia la oscuridad, una oscuridad lenta y pacífica. Ya no había dolor, no había preocupaciones, a lo lejos estaba Edward, esperándome en nuestro prado, No pude contener la sonrisa que se asomaba entre mis labios.  
Comencé a caminar hacia él, con paso firme pero lento, cada paso que daba hacia él, más claro y extenso se hacía todo. Edward extendió la mano hacia mí y yo no vacile en agarrarla, y los dos nos tumbemos en el medio del prado.  
-Por fin estamos juntos-comento con una pícara sonrisa en la cara.-para siempre.  
-para siempre-afirme acariciando el suave rostro de Edward.  
Y allí nos quedemos él y yo por y para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

Espero que os guste, es una idea que me vino a la cabeza i no pude resistirme a contarla, es mi primera historia. Bueno que sea mía XD . Es una historia para mayores, por violencia.

Y ya sabéis, no hay nada mejor para subir rápidamente que me mandes vuestros comentarios :), Nada que os valla bien la lectura.

Descargo de responsabilidad: _Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD  
_

Hubiera sido un gran final, pero el destino no quiso eso para mí.

Mientras yo estaba en los brazos de Edward sentí un gran dolor en el cuello, cual fue seguido por repentinos espasmos.

-Edward, ayuda-solloce agarrándome fuertemente a su camisa.

- tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada todo irá bien.

El dolor fue intenso pero Edward no se separaba de mí, ni siquiera me soltaba, El ardor que comenzó en mi cuello siguió por mis muñecas. Aquel dolor era insoportable, peor que todas las palizas y violaciones que había sufrido todos estos años.

-Edward me duele, me duele mucho-lloriquee intentando agarrarle la mano lo que me resultaba casi imposible.

-tranquila todo pasara.-intento animarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos quietos pero para mí fue una eternidad, hasta que al final todo empezó a dejar de dolerme y sentí muchas ganas de dormir.

-Edward tengo sueño- le comente medio bostezando.

-tranquila mi niña yo estaré aquí, duerme, yo te cuidare.

No quería irme a dormir y menos desperdiciar tiempo con él, pero mi cuerpo no estaba para hacerme caso y con un gran bostezo mis ojos se cerraron lentamente hasta hacerlo del todo. Cuando mi quise dar cuenta, los volví a abrir, pero ya no estaba en el prado, ni siquiera estaba en el baño de mi casa sino en la habitación de Carlisle.

¿Había sido todo un sueño? , pero no me sentía como antes sino me sentía mejor, lentamente inspeccione la zona donde me encontraba y me percate que Carlisle estaba sentado en la butaca de alado. Parecía mosqueado.

¿Que no le había ido bien la caza?-me pregunte a mí misma.

Para responder a mi pregunta no formulada me fije en los ojos, que extraño, no eran de un tono dorado como me imaginaba que fueran, ni siquiera eran negros, sino de un color naranja muy intenso. Su cara cambio repentinamente de enfado a una mezcla entre alegría y asombro y luego volvió otra vez a enfadado.

-¿Por qué lo as echo?.-dijo al fin mirándome decepcionado.

Al final no había sido un sueño. Pero que ha pasado con Phil, y como he llegado hasta aquí?

Tenía un millón de preguntas, pero antes tenía que contestar a su pregunta.

-Tenía que ir a por...-no pude continuar. Esa no era mi voz, sino una más acampanada, más aguda.-¿qué me ha pasado? -pregunte histéricamente.

-No he tenido otra alternativa-susurro Carlisle tan bajo que un humano no podría haberlo escuchado. Espera, yo lo he escuchado, eso significa que...

Deje la frase a medio concretar en mi cabeza y rápidamente me dirigí hacia el espejo del baño. Una parte de mi sabía que Carlisle me seguía, pero ahora mismo eso me daba igual. Cuando me mire todo estaba mal, esa no era yo, Se parece pero era más hermosa y graciosa.

-Que ha pasado?-le pregunte inspeccionando mis nuevos ojos rojos.

- Cuando llegue no estabas, y las niñas me dijeron que estabas en casa, rápidamente me dirigí hacia allí y vi como Phil te estaba ahogando en la bañera, cuando te saque estabas medio muerta por lo que sin duda te mordí, eres mi hija no podía dejarte morir así- dijo mirándome apenado.

No tendría que sentirse así, he sido yo la tonta que he ido sin decirle nada, me lo había ganado a pulso. Si no fuera por él, ahora estaría muerta en manos del asqueroso de Phil.

- Que as echo con Phil?-pregunte acordándome de él.

-No te volverá a molestar nunca- suspiro dirigiéndose a la cama - por qué no me has contado que Phil era el que te hacia esto?.-pregunto mirándome defraudado de nuevo.

En solo un día había defraudado a más gente que en toda mi vida.- Muy bien bella-me regañe a mí misma.

-No podía decírtelo, me daba miedo-confesé intentando ser sincera.-perdóname-suplique.

Carlisle suspiro y me indico que me sentara a su lado.

- Solo si me cuentas todo. No te voy a juzgar.-prometió.

-Antes me gustaría saber dónde están mis hijas- le pregunte ya que no las había visto por ningún lado.

Carlisle se rio y meneo la cabeza.

-Están con la vecina, es una señora muy amable, y se quedaron con ella hasta mañana. Tengo que decirte que tienes unas niñas que te adoran, no se han separado de ti en ningún momento. He tenido que prometerles que cuando te levantaras, las llamaría inmediatamente-Cuando hablaba de mis hijas, se le notaba un brillo especial como el de un abuelo cuando habla de sus nietas en el parque, por lo que no pude evitar una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vasta de cháchara, seguro que tendrás sed, no podemos ir a cazar, pero tengo una reserva de sangre donada.-dijo sacándome de mi desvarió- pero no te acostumbres, cuando podamos cazar tendrás que seguir la dieta de la familia-dijo soltando una leve sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, no te defraudare padre- conteste medio en broma y con la mano en el corazón, como si hiciera un juramento.

Cuando dije la palabra padre a Carlisle se le ilumino la cara, y con una ancha sonrisa se dirigió velozmente a la cocina, volvió al minuto con un vaso de sangre.

- Ten, aprovéchala, es la única que probaras en mucho tiempo, jovencita.-dijo entregándome el vaso.

-No sé si lo sabes, pero ahora soy mayor que tú-respondí riéndome.

- No los aparentas- se rio mientras me miraba.-además siempre serás más pequeña que yo.

-En eso tienes razón-afirme tomando un sorbo del vaso.

Al principio pensaba que estaría asquerosa., pero me gustaba, más que eso me encantaba, era como beber un vaso de agua después de unos largos días sin ella, o aún mejor. Lo que no entendía es por qué no podría pasar sin esto, bale, estaba buena, pero podría soportar separarme de ella. Un momento, si no logro controlarme, no podre ver a mis hijas. Y si les hago daño.

-Carlisle, Como poder ver a mis hijas, no les are daño?- pregunte preocupada.

-No podrás verlas hasta que estés controlada- admitió, tristemente.

-Cuanto será. Cuánto tiempo?

-Normalmente se tarda varios años.

Años, años, eso no podría estar pasando, como podría estar sin mis hijas años enteros.

-No puede hacer eso, no puedo dejarlas durante años. Y que pasara con ellas- grite, dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

-Lo siento bella-Susurro agachando la cabeza.

-No me puedes pedir que las deje, me sabré controlar, lo juro, no me las quites- solloce sin lágrimas.

-Lo siento.- dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

Esto era un desastre, yo no me había separado de Phil por miedo a que me las quitara y ahora que él no está, me tengo que separar igualmente. No lo puedo permitir, Sé que es un deseo avaricioso y estúpido, pero no puedo, no puedo dejar que se vallan, no después de que él se fuera, son mi única esperanza. Mi único consuelo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasemos así, pero Carlisle no me dejo sola ni un minuto, lo que me agrado ya que así no me dejaba tiempo para pensar en ellas.

-Ya se ha ido el sol, y nuestro avión pribado sale a primera hora, tienes que estar bien alimentada para entonces-comento mientras cogía su chaqueta- Te voy a enseñar a cazar.

Aunque no me gustaba la idea, no pude evitar negarme, ya empezaba a quemarme la garganta.

Cuando salimos, me di cuenta de un pequeño lloriqueo procedente de la puerta de alado.

-Es Ali, está llorando-grite dirigiéndome hacia allí. Pero antes de llegar, Carlisle me cogió del brazo.

-Bella, no puedes estar cerca de ellas, si no les aras da... - pero antes de que terminara la frase, la puerta se abrió y Lily salió corriendo hacia mí. Su olor era agradable, pero mi mente se negaba a un solo sorbo de su sangre. Cuando la vi supe que no había peligro. No le aria daño. Es mi hija. Mientras yo pensé todo esto Lily se quedó petrificada a tan solo dos pasos de mí.

-Mami? -pregunto asustada.

Rápidamente me intente acercar a ella, pero Carlisle me sostuvo fuertemente el brazo.

-Carlisle, no le are daño, lo sé, confía en mi-susurre tan flojito que solo él podía escucharme.

Carlisle aflojo pero no me soltó el brazo, no me molesto ya que sabía que lo hacía por mis hijas.

Yo me arrodille y mire fijamente a Lily que había comenzado a lloriquear.

-Lily, cariño, no llores, no pasa nada, todo está bien- dije abriendo mis brazos para ella.

Lily no vacilo, y se arrojó decididamente a mis brazos. En ese momento Carlisle se tensó, no por ella, sino por mi reacción, a lo que yo negué la cabeza y abrace lo más flojo que pude, ya que aún recordaba lo que me había dicho Edward de la fuerza.

-mami, tus ojos- lloriqueo tocándome la cara con una de sus manitas.

-No pasa nada, solo será por unos días-mentí- pero lo que más me duele, es no estar más guapa que mi preciosa niñita-dije haciéndole cosquillas...

-mami, te he echado de menos, cuando podemos volver contigo?

-pronto, querida pronto.

Lily sonrió y bajo de mi brazo, con una sonrisa se abalanzo hacia Carlisle, lo que ella sostuvo en brazos.

-Cuando estará buena mi mami-le pregunto mirándome.

Carlisle sonrió

- Más pronto de lo que me pensaba-dijo en doble sentido, lo que me hizo soltar una gran sonrisa.

-gracias por cuidarla- grito Lily dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-bueno, ahora nos tenemos que ir al hospital y hacerle unos chequeos-mintió -tu vuelve a casa de María y cuida de tu hermana.

-Y tu cuida de mi mami.-dijo Lily bajando, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-hasta luego mami-sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

Yo me gire hacia Carlisle, nerviosa y contenta por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Podre estar con ellas, podre tenerlas conmigo-chille saltando por todo el pasillo.

-como..., como lo has conseguido, nunca he visto nada parecido.-dijo Carlisle aturdido.

-No le podía hacer daño es mi hija, aunque su olor fuera el más atrayente de la historia, nunca le aria daño, nunca.

Carlisle sonrió paternalmente.

-Carlisle, no tengo ganas de cazar, podemos llamar a mis hijas, por favor, hace mucho que no las he visto y además me puedo controlar-suplique mirándole tristemente.

Carlisle suspiro y asintió.

-Pero tomaras otro baso de sangre donada, Ok?

-Vale, chille arrastrándole dentro de la casa. Vamos dame el vaso -dije impaciente.

-Tranquila, Pareces Alice- dijo con una sonrisa.-espera aquí.-se dirigió corriendo a la cocina y volviendo con un el vaso- Ten y no te acostumbres-volvió a repetir con otra sonrisa.

-ya, ya -le conteste bebiendo un largo trago.

Antes de que me pudiera acabar el vaso, alguien pico en la puerta.

Eran mis hijas, lo sabía por el olor de Lily que se filtraba por la rendija de la puerta. Me dirigí hacia la puerta con Carlisle pisándome los talones. De un fuerte estirón abrí la puerta, con la mala suerte que cedió a mi fuerza y la arranque de cuajo.

-opss-susurre-estas puertas ya no son como las de antes- dije con una sonrisa a María que se había quedado petrificada en la puerta.

-Mami-grito Lily abalanzándose contra mí, con cuidado la recogí del suelo y la abrace.

Ali, se removía en los brazos de maría, y me señalaba con la manita. Poniendo en un brazo a Lily fui a coger a Ali. Antes esto me sería imposible, ya que pesaban mucho para mí, pero ahora, ni siquiera notaba su peso. Una advertencia natural de que tenía que tener muchísimo cuidado con mi fuerza. Por lo menos cuando este con ellas.

-A, señor Cullen, me tengo que ir, y como no veníais he pensado en traértelas yo misma- Dijo coqueteando con Carlisle.

-Gracias, ahora las íbamos a buscar-dijo sacando unos billetes de su cartera y entregándoselos-Por las molestias.

Esa escena me hizo venir recuerdos de Italia, y de Él. Junto con los recuerdos volvió el dolor. El cual disimule agachando la cabeza entre el pelo de Ali.

Su olor desvió mis pensamientos, Olía como a fresas con un toque floral. En ese instante me ardió la garganta.

-Carlisle-dije entregándole a Ali, y soltando a Lily.-necesito acabar el vaso.

Carlisle, agarro a mis hijas y se dirigieron hacia la habitación, dejándome así sola en el comedor. Lo que aproveche para terminarme el vaso, que seguía en la encimera.

Mientras terminaba escuche la conversación que tenían Lily y Carlisle en la habitación

-que le pasa a mi mama-Comienzo Lily.

-No le pasa nada, solo que se siente mal y no Quiere preocuparos.

-pero se pondrá bien?-lloro Lily.

No podía dejarla así, por lo que me dirigí hacia ella y le abracé sin que se diera cuenta.

-estoy bien cariño, no te preocupes.

-Bella, no quiero molestar pero tenemos que coger el avión, y si no nos damos prisa, lo perderemos-informo Carlisle.

-Vamos chicas ya habéis escuchado, a cambiarnos. Un momento, no tenemos ropa.

-Carlisle, nos compró ropa el otro día-informo Lily dirigiéndose al baño.

Cuando lo menciono, me di cuenta que yo no tenía la misma ropa que antes. Entonces Carlisle me cambio de ropa y ..., Nada mas de pensarlo se me hubiera subido los colores si siguiera siendo humana. Carlisle cogió a Ali y se dirigió al cajón del mueble del cual saco los billetes del avión.

Cogí en brazos a Lily la cual se había vestido de princesa y Ali iba con Carlisle. Nos metimos en el coche y lleguemos en apenas 10 minutos, Lily estaba emocionada y no paraba de dar vueltas en el asiento. Nunca la había visto así, hasta Ali se le veía más feliz. Cogimos el vuelo de primera hora. No había casi nadie en el avión y aunque la hubiera no los vería ya que Carlisle compro todos los asientos de la primera clase. El viaje hubiera sido tranquilo si no fuera por mi hija que correteaba por todos los lados señalando todas las cosas que le llamaban la atención, mientras yo la seguía y le aclaraba sus dudas. Carlisle estaba leyéndole un libro infantil a Ali mientras ella señalaba todo lo que le gustaba del libro. Al cabo de un rato Ali se quedó dormida en los brazos de Carlisle mientras Lily lo hizo en los míos, Carlisle y yo manteníamos una agradable conversación de todo lo que me había perdido, y donde estuvieron estos años.


	6. Chapter 6

Espero que os guste, es una idea que me vino a la cabeza i no pude resistirme a contarla, es mi primera historia. bueno que sea mía XD . Es una historia para mayores, por violencia.

Y ya sabeis, no ahí nada mejor para subir rápidamente que me mandes vuestros comentarios :), Nada que os valla bien la lectura. Por cierto estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude con la historia a corregirla y me de algún que otro consejo por lo que si alguien se anima que me mande un msn.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD  
_

Nada más llegar me vinieron un montón de recuerdos de mi primer día, pero ahora había unas sutiles diferencia, ya no era humana, ni siquiera estaba mi padre esperándome en la estación.

Que extraño me resultaba todo.

Lily iba pegada a mi lado y Ali estaba en los brazos de Carlisle, con un rápido movimiento cogí la mano de Lily, no me gustaba dejarla sola en un espacio tan abierto.

- Mami-susurró Lily tirándome de la mano, sus ojos iban del baño a mi mano.

- Carlisle, nos ausentamos unos minutos, vamos al baño -le comenté mientras nos dirigíamos al baño.

Cuando salimos, algo duro me golpeó por detrás; rápidamente me di la vuelta, dispuesta a protegerme, pero lo que vi me hizo soltar un leve gemido.

- Bella, cuanto tiempo, te he echado de menos. Veo que estás igual que antes, lo siento mucho por no enterarme antes de lo que te pasaba. Me siento tan culpable, Edward me prohibió mirar tu futuro, no creía que te pasara nada -dijo ella apresuradamente y agachando la cabeza.

- Alice no es tu culpa, tú no tienes por qué estar velando por mi todos los días-le contesté, intentando animarla.

Ella no tenía la culpa de que me haya pasado esto, sólo yo la tenía, no me gustaba hacer que los demás se echaran la culpa por mis cosas, además, ellos no habían hecho nada, no están obligados a quedarse conmigo.

Mientras yo pensaba, Lily me estiraba de la mano y miraba fijamente a Alice, cosa que ella no pasó desapercibido y le dedicó una cálida y brillante sonrisa, que la deslumbró.

- No le hagas eso -Le regañé soltando una risita.

- No es mi culpa -sonrió Alice- tienes una hija encantadora.

Lily se sonrojó como un tomate y escondió la cabeza detrás de mí, lo que nos hizo volver a reír. No me había reído tanto en mucho tiempo, lo que me hizo soltar un leve suspiro. Cuanto me había perdido. Alice me cogió de la mano y me guio por el aparcamiento. La había echado tanto de menos, lo que no me esperaba es encontrarme a todos los Cullen esperándome allí. Bueno, todos menos uno.

- ¡¿Qué te creías, que no vendríamos todos?! -dijo Alice, percatándose de mi cara.

No podía contestar, había pasado demasiado tiempo, y ellos como era de esperar, no habían cambiado nada.

Esme fue la primera en rodearme con un cálido abrazo, lo que correspondí abrazándola torpemente con una mano, ya que la otra seguía agarrada a la manita de Lily.

- Bienvenida querida-me dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo- te hemos echado de menos.

No podía responderle, siempre la he visto como una madre y me dolió mucho que se fueran, pero también la entiendo, no iba a dejar a su hijo por mí.

Emmett fue el siguiente en abrazarme, me arrancó del suelo y empezó a darme vueltas, Lily se fue directamente hacia Carlisle.

- Emmett, bájame, estás asustando a la niña.

- No te pienso dejar, ya no eres tan fra... -auch, gritó, mientras Rosalie le pegaba una colleja en la nuca.

Rosalie se acercó, dándome un torpe abrazo.

- Lo siento, sé que no hemos hecho muy buenas migas antes, pero es que no entendía...

- No pasa nada, no tienes por qué pedir perdón -le interrumpí.

- No, quiero hacerlo, lo siento -susurró.

No me lo podía creer, no era un misterio que yo le cayera mal a Rosalie, pero ahora estaba diferente.

Jasper estaba extraño, no paraba de mirarme a mí y a las niñas, lo que me hizo poner muy nerviosa, ¿y si hacía daño a las niñas? No me gustaba pensar así de él, pero él fue el que me atacó en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. No es que le eche la culpa, ya que fui yo la que me corté, pero no me gustaba tenerle tan cerca de las niñas.

-No tengas miedo, no les haré nada, te lo juro, ya me se controlar-dijo Jasper acertando lo que pensaba- siento mucho lo que pasó, pero ya me se controlar, de verdad.

Parecía apenado, además, parecía que lo decía de verdad.

- No pasa nada-le sonreí mientras me acercaba para darle un abrazo, y, aunque parecía muy inquieto, me lo devolvió.

Alice fue conmigo y las niñas en el asiento de atrás mientras que Jasper conducía el coche, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett iban en el coche de Rosalie. En el camino, Alice me fue contando todo lo sucedido en estos años, aunque evitaba preguntar por mi vida, cosa que agradecía. Lily parecía contenta e incluso tenía pequeñas conversaciones con Jasper sobre sus libros favoritos.

Ali estaba en los brazos de Alice, mientras jugaba con uno de sus collares.

- ¿Cómo se llaman? -preguntó en mitad del trayecto.

- La más grande es Lily y la más pequeña, Ali -cuando escuchó el nombre de la pequeña, empezó a dar saltitos mientras Ali se reía.

- A tu pregunta, es sí. Ali se llama así por ti, quería un recuerdo tuyo, pero no podía ponerle el nombre entero, era demasiado para mí.

Alice se quedó callada, lo que me dio tiempo para pensar, me daba miedo, miedo porque los Cullen sólo me aceptaran por pena o culpabilidad, ¿y si en verdad no deseaban que estuviéramos allí? No podía pensar en otra cosa. Mientras pensaba también me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, una ventaja de ser inmortal. Lily seguía hablando con Jasper y Alice sostenía a Ali que se había quedado dormida. Ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? Estás muy rara.

No podía decirle que me sentía así por miedo, miedo a que se vuelvan a ir, por lo que no me dejó más opciones, tuve que mentir.

- Estoy preocupada... ¿dónde dormirán las niñas?

Alice sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Qué no me conoces? -dijo con una mirada pícara- lo tengo todo controlado, tú tranquila, aunque hemos tenido mucho trabajo- -comentó con una mueca forzada.

Jasper me miró y rápidamente se extendió una agradable atmósfera, que hizo que me tranquilizara. A veces, el don de Jasper, puede ser muy agradable.

Cuando llegamos, Alice me entregó a Ali y se dirigió bailoteando hacia la puerta de entrada. Lily salió corriendo y se puso al lado de Jasper, a lo que él le sonrió y se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia delante. Yo cogí a Ali y les seguí, aunque a un paso muy lento, ya que con cada paso que daba, sufría un latigazo de recuerdos. Aunque la mayoría eran recuerdos agradables, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, y el profundo agujero en mi corazón volvía. Rápidamente agaché mi cabeza en el pelo de Ali, lo que me hizo entrar un poco en la realidad. No entendía las serias miradas que me lanzaba Jasper, pero las dejé pasar, ya que Alice me invitaba a entrar con la mano. Todos estaban ya en el salón, sentados cada uno con su pareja. Jasper entró junto con Lily y se sentaron en el gran sofá blanco, los dos volvieron a su conversación del coche. Alice bailoteó hasta al lado de Jasper y se sentó en sus pies, con las piernas cruzadas. Lentamente, ya que me sometía a la mirada de todos, me senté en el único hueco disponible que estaba al lado de Lily, y entregué a Ali a Alice que me la estaba pidiendo con la mirada.

- Bella, bienvenida a la familia -dijo Carlisle rompiendo el silencio- sé que no hemos hecho bien en dejarte sola, y, en nombre de todos, te pedimos perdón.

- No, no tenéis por que pedirlo, es culpa mía -susurré mirando hacia abajo.

- Bella cariño, no es culpa tuya lo que el desgraciado de Phil te hizo-discrepó Esmee.

Nunca la había escuchado tan enfadada, eso me asustó un poco.

-Bella ¿por qué te hizo esto? Antes no era así, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó Rosalie con una mirada que me influía ánimos.

Aunque no me gustara hacerlo, tenía que contarle la verdad. Ya me había escaqueado bastante, y, aparte, si tengo que vivir aquí no puedo andar mintiéndoles. Jasper lanzó una ola de calma y confianza que hizo decidirme, y además, Lily se había dormido en los brazos de Jasper y Ali dormía tranquila en los brazos de Alice, por lo que comencé con mi historia.

- Cuando él se fue, yo no reaccionaba. Más que nada no quería aceptarlo, no comía, ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo para disimularlo. Los días siempre eran iguales, me levantaba, iba al colegio, a casa y a dormir. Los chicos dejaron de hablarme y Jessica me hacía la vida imposible. Un día, Charlie se cansó y me envió con mi madre. No sabía que estaba embarazada, y cuando me enteré sabía que tena que protegerla, por lo que empecé a hacer una vida casi normal. Pero todo esto acabó cuando mi madre se puso de parto. Ella y Phil se fueron al hospital y no volvieron. Al día siguiente me enteré de que mi madre murió en el parto. Allí es cuando empezó todo. Los días pasaron lentos y monótonos, Phil no volvía, pensé que había huido con mi hermana, no me desagradó. Pasó una semana y yo estaba cada día peor. Seguía sin comer y sólo bebía un sorbo o dos de agua durante el día. El teléfono no paraba de sonar, algunos dejaban mensajes en el contestador, otros ni se molestaban. Sólo hubo un mensaje que me hizo reaccionar. El mensaje decía que no habían encontrado familiares de mi madre. No me extrañaba, mi madre era hija única y mi abuela murió hace mucho. Lo que decía después, era que mi hermana estaba a punto de ser dada en adopción y que yo era la única que podía reclamarla. Me daban un máximo de 7 días para reclamar su custodia, si no, sería adoptada. Al principio, no hice caso. Seguía como siempre, tirada en el sofá, sin hacer nada. Así pasaron los días, pero cuando sólo faltaba un día para la adopción, encontré un viejo cajón de recuerdos, con todos mis vestiditos de pequeña y varias cintas de video caseras. Eso es lo que hizo decidirme, mi madre me había criado prácticamente sola y había conseguido ser feliz, por lo que cogí mi chaqueta, las llaves del coche de mi madre y me dirigí hacia el centro de menores que había anunciado en el contestador. Aunque sólo era una tonta corazonada, la seguí como si me fuera la vida en ello. Cuando entré, me enteré que estaban a punto de llevársela. Hice la reclamación y me pidieron muchos papeles conforme tenía dinero y vienes de mi propiedad, lo que el testamento de mi madre facilitó, ya que me dejó la casa y la ayuda económica de su seguro de vida. Cuando me la dieron, supe que mi corazonada no había fallado, y al primer sitio donde me la llevé fue al funeral de mi madre. Era igual que mi madre, lo que a la vez me emocionó y me partió el corazón. No sabía cómo cuidarla, y muchas veces hacia las cosas mal, pero con ayuda de la asistenta social pude criarla y cuidarla yo sola. Me devolvió la felicidad y nunca paraba quieta, pero... -ahora venía la parte más difícil, por lo que bajé la cabeza y me concentré en mi pequeña, que dormía en los brazos de Jasper-.

- Bella, no pasa nada, te entiendo. No hace falta que cuentes más si no quieres-dijo Rosalie amablemente, cosa que me sorprendió.

- No, quiero hacerlo-conteste mientras volvía a mi historia- Mientras celebrábamos el 3 cumpleaños de Lily, Phil apareció por la puerta con una botella de cerveza. Estaba destrozado y se notaba que había pasado días bebiendo. Se tambaleó al sofá sin decir nada y se sentó allí. Tenía miedo, nunca le había visto así, y además Lily empezó a llorar; la cogí y la escondí en su cuarto. ``Lily, quédate aquí y no llores, por favor´´ le dije, mientras la acostaba en su cuna. Lentamente me dirigí hacia abajo. Sabía que Phil estaba mal y no quería que me hiciera daño. Cuando bajé, él estaba de pie en la puerta del salón. Me miraba extraño, con una mezcla de odio, rencor, y podría jurar que con un punto de cariño. Me inspeccionó y se tambaleó hacia mí para quedarse a tres pasos de mi posición. Me abofeteó fuertemente en la cara.

`` Ésta es mi puta casa, y aquí se hace lo que yo diga. Todo ha pasado por tú culpa. Si tú y la puta esa no os hubierais entrometido, todo estaría bien, y Rene estaría junto a mí ´´me dijo, mientras rompía la mesa de un puñetazo.

Cuando iba a protestar, empezó a darme puñetazos. Yo no reaccionaba, Más que nada, no entendía porque. Cuando acabo de pegarme, me... -bajé la cabeza lo máximo que pude, por miedo a lo que dirán o pensarán- violó. -Eché un rápido vistazo a la cara de todos y todos demostraban a su manera lo mismo. Pena y rabia, por lo que me dio fuerza para seguir, ya que por lo menos nadie estaba decepcionado conmigo.- Cuando desperté me fui corriendo a dormir con Lily pero cuando me desperté al poco tiempo, él estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Lily. Lo que me hizo soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas de miedo. Él me sonrió y las limpió con la manga.

`` Bella, todo esto es por tu culpa. ´´´Me acusó, mientras me agarraba la mano. 'Tú eres la que mataste a tu madre, si ella no hubiera estado tan preocupada por ti, ella seguiría viva ´´ me acusó ``.Al principio pensé en suicidarme, pero eso no sería justo. Yo moriría y las culpables de la muerte de Reneè estarían vivas, por lo que pensé en mataros a vosotras y luego suicidarme, pero tampoco sería acertado, ya que la muerte es apacible, fácil. No sabía qué hacer, por eso me dirigí hacia aquí. Quería ver si por lo menos erais igual de desgraciadas que yo. Y, ¿con qué me encuentro? ´´ Preguntó, apretándome la mano ``Tú y la niña esa estabais riendo, pero lo más sorprendente no es que me molestara, me daba envidia. Vosotras me habéis quitado todas mis oportunidades de tener una familia, por lo que he decidido que nosotros formaremos una familia, ¿entiendes? ´´

Su plan era de locos, pero había una cosa que me hizo flaquear, estaba disgustado y lo único que deseaba era lo mismo que yo había deseado en su día, no exactamente, pero sí muy parecido, los dos deseábamos una familia una familia que nunca pudimos tener, la deseábamos tanto que habríamos echo lo que fuera por ella. Él vio cuando flaqueé.

``Bella esto irá bien, te casarás conmigo y los dos cuidaremos de Lily´´ me ofreció.

`` No puedes hacer eso, eras el novio de mi madre´´ le conteste asustada.

``Tú misma lo has dicho, era. No puedo vivir sin un recuerdo suyo, y tú te pareces tanto a ella, no voy a vivir solo, sois mi familia´´ contestó, nervioso y apretándome más el brazo.

``No hace falta que sea de este modo´´ intenté hacerle reaccionar.

``Bella, harás lo que yo diga, y no hay peros que valgan´´ me ordenó.

Pasaron varios días y las cosas no iban nada bien, por lo que decidí escaparme con Lily. Sabía que no me encontraría, pero una pequeña cosa me retuvo -todos me miraron fijamente, lo que me cohibió.

- Bella, ¿qué fue?-pregunto Esmee tristemente.

-Me amenazó -admití, ocultando parte de la verdad. No quería que se sintieran más culpables, pero Jasper se percató de mi estado e insistió.

- Bella, sé que ocultas algo-rápidamente se apoderó de mí una ráfaga de confianza.

- Leyó las caras que escribía para Alice -confesé contra mi voluntad. Suerte que los Cullen aún no sabían de qué iba la cosa.

- ¿Cartas? -pregunto Alice confundida- No he recibido ninguna.

- Es que no las enviaba, no tenía tú nueva dirección. Sólo las escribía para desahogarme. De verdad que lo siento, nunca pensé que nadie las leería.

- Bella ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué te estás excusando? -preguntó Rosalie, confundida

- En las cartas ponía cosas sobre vosotros, y lo que sois -admití, avergonzada-. Lo siento. Quería llorar, pero no me salían las lágrimas, por lo que escondí la cabeza entre las piernas.

- Cariño no pasa nada, no sufras, no es tu culpa -me consoló Esmee, abrazándome por la espalda.

No sé en qué momento Lily se levantó, pero sentí sus cálidas manitas tocar mi mejilla. Lo que hizo recuperarme. Ella se abalanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó efusivamente.

- Mami, no llores -dijo tristemente Lily.

- Tranquila bebé, no estoy llorando. Sólo estoy cansada y me sale el cansancio por los ojos -bromeé, siempre que estaba triste la animaba con frases tontas.

Lily sonrió y se sentó en mi regazo.

- Mami, ¿quiénes son ellos? -preguntó, mirándolos fijamente.

No sabía que responder, ya que ni siquiera yo lo sabía, por lo que me quedé mirando como ella. Por suerte, Carlisle salió a mi rescate.

- Somos tus abuelos -la contestación me pilló por sorpresa- Si Bella acepta, claro.

Me quedé alucinada, ¿de verdad querían eso? No encontraba la voz para responderles, por lo que asentí con la cabeza. Lily sonrió y saltó hacia Carlisle lo que él la cogió al vuelo.

- ¿De verdad?- -preguntó, curiosa- Nunca he tenido unos abuelos. ¿Cómo os llamáis? ¿Por qué sois tan jóvenes? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Carlisle sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

- Yo, como ya sabes, soy Carlisle y ella es mi mujer, Esmee. Los de allá son mis hijos, Rosalie y Emmett, y esos de allá son Alice y Jasper. Yo tengo 34 y mi mujer 32. Alice tiene 17, Jasper y Emmet 23, y por último, Rosalie tiene 20. -Contestó, anque yo sabía que las edades eran falsas.

- Encantada, yo soy Lily y mi hermana se llama Ali y mi mami se llama Bella. Tengo 5 años y mi hermana tiene 3 y mi mami tiene 23 años -nos presentó, formalmente.

Todos nos reimos y Lily se fue a los brazos de Esmee, mientras hablaban de comida y pasteles.

Ali se despertó y Alice me la entregó de seguida, ya que, según ella, empezaría a llorar. Rosalie no dejaba de mirar in fraganti a la pequeña, lo que me incomodaba un poco.

Al rato de estar hablando, Lily se fue con Esmee a cocinar, mientras Emmett y Jasper se fueron a jugar a los videojuegos. Alice estaba entretenida diseñando ropa para las niñas y Carlisle estaba leyendo un libro sobre medicina infantil. Rosalie se acercó al sofá conmigo.

- ¿Puedo cogerla? -Preguntó mirando a Ali que jugaba.

-Claro -respondí pasándole rápidamente a Ali.

Ella la cogió con cuidado y la sentó en su regazo. Ali la miro y empezó a jugar con el mechón de su pelo. Las dos nos quedemos calladas durante un rato.

- Bella cuando ya sabes, es cuando te quedaste embarazada, ¿no?-preguntó, mirándome de reojo.

- Sí -al responder, Rosalie bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

- Bella, ¿Con qué te amenazó? -me pregunto, pero ahora, mirándome a la cara.

- Me dijo que si me iba, contaría que sois vampiros.

- Bella, no se lo iban a creer, podrías haberte ido -dijo, regañándome.

- No temía por eso, sino por los Vulturis, Edward me hablo de ellos, Si llegara a decir algo se enterarían todos, y cuando digo a todos los incluyo a ellos. Tenía miedo de que la tomaran con vosotros -sabía que me entendía, ya que suspiró y volvió su atención a la niña.

- Gracias. -la oí susurrar mientras jugaba con mi hija.

Esmee entró con Lily de la cocina. Ella llevaba un biberón y un cuenco con una espécie de papilla. Por mi experiencia como madre supe por el color que era de pollo, y Lily llevaba un plato con patatas y pollo rebozado, su plato favorito.

- Bella he hecho una papilla para Ali. Lily me dijo que le gustaba el pollo -me comentó, mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa.

- Sí, es su preferido. Gracias por molestarte Esmee, pero no hacía falta, yo lo podría haber hecho.

- Bella deja de decir eso. Sois de la familia, y me gustaría que os comportarais como tal.

Sabía que no podía discutir con ella, por lo que asentí y recogí a Ali de los brazos de Rosalie. Luego la puse en la me sente en la silla con ella para que comiera la papilla y el biberón mientras Lily comía su plato en silencio. Cuando acabaron, le entregué a la niña a Esmee, que empezó a balanzearla y cantarle una nana. Cuando se quedó dormida, se la llevó escaleras arriba. Suponía que para acostarla en la cama. Rosalie cogió en brazos a Lily y las dos subieron mientras hablaban.

Cuando me disponía a seguirlas para darles las buenas noches, Alice me retuvo.

- Bella tú te vienes conmigo a cazar, ya es hora que te conviertes cien por cien en una Cullen -gritó, mientras saltaba de lado a lado.

No me gustaba la idea de ir de caza, y más porque pensé que mi primera vez sería con Edward y no son su hermana hiperactiva y porque no me gustaba tener que matar a un pobre animalito.

- Yo me apunto, -gritó Emmet desde el garaje- no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Si con Alice iba a ser malo, con Emmet riéndose a cada rato iba a ser peor, y, para colmo Jasper se apuntó. Ésta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Mil gracias a todos los que me leéis y me comentáis XD y en especial a sophia 18 que me comenta cada capítulo, gracias


	7. Chapter 7

Espero que os guste, es una idea que me vino a la cabeza i no pude resistirme a contarla, es mi primera historia. Bueno que sea mía XD . Es una historia para mayores, por violencia.

Y ya sabéis, no hay nada mejor para subir rápidamente que me mandes vuestros comentarios :), Nada que os valla bien la lectura. Por cierto estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude con la historia a corregirla y me de algún que otro consejo por lo que si alguien se anima que me mande un msn.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD  
_

Alice, Jasper, Emmett y yo nos dirigimos al patio trasero para iniciar mi primera caza.

Esto no me gustaba nada y encima iba a ser una pesadilla, tenía el deber de hacerlo bien si no Emmett se reiría para el resto de nuestras vidas, que promete ser muy largo.

Ya estaba viendo como me tendría que esconder por ser el único Vampiro de la historia capaz de caerse sin que nada lo toque, y es que a mí lo que sea correr, jugar y hasta caminar por un sitio que no sea plano me cuesta, y siempre acabo en el suelo.

-vamos Bella a ver cómo te apañas con esto-rio escandalosamente Emmett mientras saltaba el rio que separaba la casa del bosque.

Su salto fue burlón incluso podría decirte que solo saltaba así de alto para impresionar.

La siguiente fue Alice, si el salto de Emmet fue burlón el de Alice fue grácil y gracioso, ya que acabo en la rama de un árbol colgada como un mono.

Jasper me miraba y lo más probable es que sintiera mi miedo.

-Las señoritas primero-Dijo con el típico gesto cortes que se usaba cerca de los años 50 o 60.

Hubiera ido primero, pero la verdad es que no savia como hacerlo por lo que dude, Jasper vio mi duda.

-Quieres que te enseñe?-pregunto levantando una ceja.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que sí, pero a lo legos se escuchaba la inútil risa de Emmett, si pidiera ayuda se estaría riendo todo el camino incluso días, por lo que negué con la cabeza y me dispuse a saltar. Me atrase unos cuantos pasos para coger carrerilla, el rio parecía muy grande por lo que intente dar el salto más largo, y para mi sorpresa lo fue, pase volando por encima del rio incluso adelante a Emmett y Alice lo que me hizo soltar una risita de la emoción, lo que no controle es el aterrizaje ya que me golpee con una rama y caí a un estanco de agua.

Emmett vino corriendo y riéndose a carcajadas y lo más insultante es que ni siquiera podía ayudarme ya que estaba a punto de reventar de la risa, Alice vino junto con Jasper tenía la cabeza oculta en su espalda y sabía que se reía por las vibraciones que sacudían a Jasper.

-Os vais a quedar riendo o me vais a ayudar a salir-grite sacándome de encima unas viscosas plantas negras.

-Es que a echo tanta risa, ibas tan emocionada y... -intento decir Alice riéndose tanto que no pudo continuar con la frase ya que cayó al suelo aguantándose con una mano el estómago.

Si me hubiera podido poner colorada ahora lo estaría, como pude intente ponerme de pie lo que fue una absoluta estupidez ya que con la camiseta mojada se me veía toda la ropa interior que me hizo soltar un fuerte grito y sumergirme de nuevo en el estanco, lo que causo que Emmett y Alice se rieran aún más, hasta Jasper ocultaba su risa con la mano.

-Es que no me vais a ayudar-pregunte casi al borde de la histeria, sabía que si hubiera podido llorar ahora lo estaría haciendo de la rabia.

Jasper dejo de reír y se sacó su chaqueta entregándomela para que me tapara, yo le sonreí y me la puse rápidamente, con un gesto me entrego la mano para ayudarme a salir y aunque no la necesitara la acepte rápidamente

-gracias, por lo menos alguien me ayuda.

- Bella no seas niña-dijo Alice con un tono mordaz-tienes que hacer menos ruido estas asustando a los animales.

No tendría que haber venido, en el poco tiempo que he estado cazando ya me he tropezado y caído en un estanco.

-Bella, la única vampira patosa-se carcajeo Emmett saltando entre los árboles.

Enfadada y disgustada por lo sucedido perseguí a Emmett intentando alcanzarlo, lo que conseguí rápidamente.

-Aunque sea patosa soy más rápida que tu-Le cinche pegándole una colleja en la nuca.

Emmett profirió un fuerte grito, lo que me hizo volver a golpearle la nuca.

-Bella, se supone que tu eres madura y civilizada, incluso tienes hijas, tendrías que comportare como una señora-grito Emmett haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

Aunque sabía que tenía razón, no le hice caso y le enseñe la lengua en un gesto muy infantil.

-muy bonito-susurro Emmett meneando la cabeza-Te has ganado una buena, muchachita-grito corriendo hacia mí, lo que me hizo huir instintivamente.

Mientras corría de Emmett me vino una fuerte sensación de culpa. Se suponía que mi primera cacería iba a ser con Edward y que todo tendría que haber sido diferente, yo tendría que haber tenido 18 años y no como ahora que estoy al borde de los 24, dios y si él no me quiere, y si ya no le gusto, No podría soportar vivir con él si ya no me quiere. Mientras estaba pensando, mi velocidad disminuyo lo suficiente como para que Emmett se abalanzara contra mí y quedara aplastada contra el suelo.

-te pille-chillo Emmett aplastándome con una mano contra el suelo.

Lo que no se imaginaba es que empezara a sollozar fuertemente.

-Bella-grito recogiéndome y sentándome en su regazo, lo que me hizo llorar más fuerte-que te pasa-pregunto sin obtener respuesta, lo que conllevo a que me balanceara fuertemente.

No sé cuando llegaron Alice y Jasper ya que había escondido mi cabeza entre los grandes hombros de Emmett, pero sentí la suave mano de Alice tocándome el pelo

-Bella que te pasa-pregunto Alice agachándose a mi altura.

Lo único que me salió fue un fuerte sollozo, lo que hizo que Alice me abrazara tan fuertemente que si no fuera un vampiro me hubiera partido por la mitad.

-Bella, lo siento, lo siento, no tendríamos que haberte dejado sola, yo era tu mejor amiga no tendría que haberte dejado, lo siento.

-Heres-le conteste instintivamente -no es por eso Alice, es por Ed...-No pude contener la nueva ola de sollozos que me invadieron.

-No pasa nada Bella nos tienes a nosotros-contesto esta vez Jasper, Al instante sentí como una ola de tranquilidad que me ayudo a controlar mi voz.

-Pero que pasara cuando Edward vuelva y no me quiera, mírame, estoy apunto de cumplir los 24, Edward no me querrá-solloce abrazándome fuertemente a Emmett

-Bella, no te vamos a dejar sola-me tranquilizo Jasper.

-pero Edward es vuestro hermano, y si no quiere que me quede.

-Si Edward no te quiere, nosotros sí, y no te vamos a dejar nunca más-me consoló Alice.

La había echado tanto de menos que una parte de mi intentaba alejarse de ella por temor a que me hiciera más daño, pero con aquellas insignificantes palabras había destruido toda la coraza que había creado al largo de estos años, lo que me hizo saltar a su regazo haciendo que las dos cayéramos al suelo.

-Bella ahora eres como nosotros no puedes lanzarte tan efusivamente encima nuestro-Rio Alice abrazándome mas fuerte lo que hizo reírme junto a ella.

-Bueno está empezando a hacerse tarde y si no cazamos Esme nos echara una bronca, y yo todavía no he superado la anterior-Grito Emmett con un falso escalofrió.

Jasper recogió del suelo a Alice y la deposito suavemente sobre sus pies, lo que me hizo sentir un poco de envidia ya que se les veía tan enamorados, Emmett me ofreció la mano en un gesto demasiado raro viniendo de él.

-Jasper te juego una carrera-dijo Emmett saltando como un poseso.

Emmett salió disparado entre los arboles con Jasper siguiéndole los talones muy de cerca, Alice sonrió y me entrego la mano en un gesto de amistad la cual acepte sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-me alegra tenerte de nuevo-susurro, más para ella que para mí.

-A mí también.

Alice empezó a caminar conmigo detrás de ella, mientras caminaba miraba mi mano y la de ella y detectaba las múltiples diferencias: aparte de que mi mano estaba tenuemente más marcada y mi color era un pocito más pálido, no había mucha diferencia, a lo mejor no había cambiado tanto como me pensaba.

-Bella sientes el olor-susurro Alice sacándome de mi tranze.

Ahora que lo decía sí que olía diferente, me llegaba un agradable olor que me hizo que mi garganta estallara en llamas.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte concentrándome en aquel olor tan agradable, aunque no tanto como la sangre humana.

-Un puma-Susurro Alice corriendo hacia la sombra del árbol más cercano-te ves capaz contra el...

Antes que Alice pudiera concretar la frase mi garganta se incendió con un nuevo fuego, la necesidad, lo que hizo perder el poco control que me quedaba y abalanzarme contra aquel puma indefenso. Más rápido de lo que me imagine su sangre ya estaba bajando por mi garganta y sus tenues intentos de escaparse fueron perdiendo toda su fuerza, mientras yo le arrebataba hasta la última gota de su sangre, haciendo así que su cuerpo sin vida quedara entre mis manos ensangrentadas.

-Alice no sé lo que paso, perdí el control.

-Bella, es tu instinto, no tienes de que preocuparte-intento tranquilizarme-ahora dame el cuerpo y lo enteraremos para que no lo encuentren. -dijo cogiendo al cuerpo sin vida del animal.

Mientras Alice buscaba el sitio adecuado para escarbar, yo me arrepentía del pobre animalito que ha perdido su vida por mi sed, y aunque no quería admitirlo seguía teniendo más sed. Alice regreso inmediatamente y aunque había estado escarbando su camisa no tenía ni un rasguño, no como la mía que estaba completamente destrozada y cubierta de sangre.

-Jasper me matara-susurre mirando la chaqueta que me presto, que ahora estaba cubierta de sangre y con varios agujeros.

-No te preocupes, no se la iba a poner más-comento poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No pude retener el fuerte escalofrió que me invadió, ya que si algo conocía de Alice era sus intenciones y seguro que tenía la intención de renovar todo mi vestuario, cosa que no me agradaba mucho.

Cacemos unas cuantas gacelas mas y aunque no tenían el mismo gusto del puma iban bien para bajar la sed. Cuando terminemos nos dispusimos a buscar a Emmett y Jasper los cual estaban enzarzados en una absurda discusión sobre quien había cazado más.

-Yo te gane, lo mate antes -Gritaba Emmet zarandeando su oso muerto por todos lados.

-No, el mío murió antes -Contradijo Jasper señalando el oso muerto en sus pies.

-tengo una idea -grito Emmet cogiendo su oso muerto y sentándolo contra la rama seca de un árbol e hizo lo mismo con el oso de Jasper solo que lo puso en frente del suyo.-esto solo lo podemos solucionar con un juicio-grito señalando con un dedo a Jasper el cual se había quedado petrificado.

Alice empezó a saltar.

-Nosotras seremos el jurado-chillo mientras corría arrastrándome enfrente de los osos.

-me gusta vuestro entusiasmo, señoritas-Chillo Emmet con una gran sonrisa.

-Bella sígueme el juego será divertido-Me susurro en el oído Alice.

Seguro que había visto mis intenciones de huir.

-Jurado, quiero defender a mi gran amigo el oso llogi de ciertas acusaciones que el señorito Jasper aquí presente le lanzo.-señalo con el dedo acusándolo-admite que su oso aquí presente, murió antes que mi gran amigo el oso llogi cuando el i yo sabemos que mi amigo murió antes.

-Esa es una acusación muy fuerte, tienes algo que decir en tu defensa señorito Jasper-Dijo Alice señalando a Jasper el cual parecía confuso y incrédulo.

Jasper se adelantó dos pasos en dirección a nosotras pero Emmet le corto.

-Esto es una chorrada y una chiquillada, no voy a seguiros el juego-Dijo Jasper intentando ser lo más cortes que se puede, por lómenos en una situación como esta.

-Ves-grito Emmet falsamente afectado-Desecha e insulta nuestro trabajo, todo el esfuerzo y empeño que e puesto en todos estos años, y él lo desprecia -dramatizo Emmet, tanto que parecía actor de una telenovela barata.

-Tranquilo Emmet no se saldrá con la suya-le consoló Alice abrazándolo fuertemente.

Jasper se quedó paralizado en el sitio

-Eeesstaas con el -Tartamudeo.

La cara de Jasper era muy graciosa por lo que no pude evitar reírme y unirme por completo a sus locuras.

-Tranquilo Jasper yo te defenderé-mientras me dirigía junto a él, Aliece le susurro algo en la oreja a Emmet.-Jasper está en sus derechos de denunciar estos hechos, ya que estamos cien por cien seguros que el mato primero al oso.

-Estas haciendo una acusación muy fuerte-grito Alice señalándome con el dedo- además el señor osito llogi declara a favor de Emmett.

-es un oso, no puede hablar-le corregí haciendo hincapié en la palabra hablar.

-Con que derecho le quitas la palabra a nuestro amigo-grito esta vez Emmett-mi amigo puede hablar, lo único es que tu no lo escuchas porque no crees en él.

-Emmett eso solo es en los cuentos-le contradijo Jasper.

-No, no lo es-chillo-además si no lo escucháis es porque sois unos incrédulos.

Rápidamente me vino la solución por lo que me adelante y me prepare para mi plan.

-Entonces afirmáis que vuestro amigo habla ¿estoy en lo cierto?-Les pregunte, estaban tan involucrados en su historia que savia que picarían.

-Si-chillaron los dos a la vez.

-respóndeme a una pregunta Emmet-Dije indicando a Jasper que se mantuviera alerta por si Alice se enteraba de nuestra intención.-una persona que digamos no respira ni tiene pulso ¿podría hablar?

Emmett se lo pensó un minuto

-¿Puede moverse?-pregunto intentando entender la pregunta.

-No, no puede moverse

-Ni siquiera la boca.

-No.

Alice se adelantó para protestar pero Jasper que estaba alerta el silencio con un beso

-No, creo que no podría hablar.

-¿Y qué es lo que te ha dicho tu amigo?-pregunte intentando llevarlo a mi terreno.

-mi amigo dice que el murió antes-grito con una ancha sonrisa.

-no tengo más preguntas-Sonreí mirando a Jasper que disfrutaba mientras sostenía a Alice .

Emmet se puso a pensar mientras Alice discutía la jugada con Jasper.

-Me has engañado-me acuso Emmet parándose enfrente mío.

-no tengo la culpa de que no te enteres de nada-le cinche mirándole fijamente.

-A sí, pues ya puedes ir corriendo jovencita-rio Emmet apretando los músculos.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude ya que si Emmet me pillaba era mujer muerta, A lo legos podía escuchar la suave risa de Alice, pero no podía parar ya que más cerca escuchaba las fuertes pisadas de Emmet por lo que acelere el paso intentando esta vez no chocarme contra nada.


	8. Chapter 8

Espero que os guste, es una idea que me vino a la cabeza i no pude resistirme a contarla, es mi primera historia. Bueno que sea mía XD . Es una historia para mayores, por violencia.

Y ya sabéis, no hay nada mejor para subir rápidamente que me mandes vuestros comentarios :), Nada que os valla bien la lectura. Por cierto estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude con la historia a corregirla y me de algún que otro consejo por lo que si alguien se anima que me mande un msn.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD  
_

Llegue a casa enseguida, y lo más importante es que Emmett todavía me seguía y aunque le había sacado varios metros de distancia savia que tenía que esconderme, la pregunta era sencilla ¿dónde?, rápidamente pase la puerta de entrada sin ni siquiera molestarme en cerrarla e inspeccione la zona, primero necesitaba esparcir mi olor, por lo que empecé a saltar y brincar por todas partes, Carlisle que estaba sentado en el sofá todavía con su libro no pudo evitar soltar una débil sonrisa.

-¿qué tal te ha ido? -pregunto extrañado por mis acciones.

-bien, ahora no puedo hablar, Emmett me sigue, no le digas nada- le chille rápidamente mientras subía escaleras arriba.

Mientras corría por el pasillo percibí el olor de mis niñas por lo que me dirigí hacia su procedencia la cual venía desde el antiguo cuarto de Edward, mientras pensaba entre entrar o no sentí la puerta de entrada cerrarse

-¿Donde esta bella?-preguntaba Emmett con un tono divertido.

-No sé de qué me hablas-le respondió Carlisle.

Rápidamente hice una nota mental de agradecerle el no delatarme, con un leve suspiro abrí la puerta del cuarto, su cuarto estaba totalmente cambiado: habían cambiado el color de la pared por un suave azul cielo, también tenía una gran cama donde dormían mis dos hijas juntas asta ahora no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Rosalie que estaba sentada alado de la cama en una vieja trona sosteniendo en su regazo un libro infantil, por la caratula era el preferido de Lily

-Son preciosas-susurro mirando cariñosamente a mis hijas.

Suavemente acaricio la mejilla de Ali, Sabia que Rosalie adoraba a los niños y que ella al igual que Esmée deseaban tener hijos, por lo que decidí hacer algo que nunca creía que aria.

A lo lejos escuche el fuerte grito de Alice, pero lo deje pasar.

-Rosalie quiero que tú y Jasper seáis los padrinos de Lily y Alice y Emmett sean los padrinos de Ali-dije lo último sabiendo que me estaban escuchando.

Rosalie me miró fijamente sin poder contener la gran sonrisa que le iluminaba.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, no he podido bautizarlas y sé que a mis padres le hubiera gustado que lo aga.

Cuando mencione a mis padres me acorde de Charlie y de todas las veces que le he decepcionado, y aunque a mí no me gusten las fiestas savia que sería una buena ocasión para que Charlie conociera por fin a las niñas por lo que tenía cierta alegría y ganas de celebrarla.

-Gracias Bella-chillo suavemente y se abalanzo contra mí en un gran abrazo.

Rosalie me agarro del brazo y juntas salimos de la habitación para encontrarme cara a cara con Emmett.

-Seré padrino-Grito Emmett arrancándome del suelo y dando saltitos por la casa.

-Bájame me mareas.

-una cosa ¿porque yo y Alice somos los de Ali y mi Rosa y Jasper los de Lily?-me pregunto dejándome con cuidado en el suelo.

La Verdad es que los había emparejado así porque quería ver la cara que se le quedaría a Emmett cuando Alice lo lleve a comprar el regalo del bautismo, además a Lily le cae muy bien Jasper y se enfadaría si no fuera su padrino.

-aaaa, nunca te lo diré-le chinche

Emmett se enfurruño pero no dijo más al contraria fue directo a su preciada wii y se puso a jugar con Jasper, Alice me miraba de reojo mientras yo ayudaba a Esmee a preparar el desayuno a las niñas.

-Bella, habéis tardado mucho, ya casi es la hora del desayuno y tienes que cambiarte-me recordó mirándome fijamente.

No me había acordado asta ahora, pero tampoco tenía otra ropa para ponerme. Alice apareció con su sutil sonrisa la cual intentaba disimular tapándosela con la mano.

Como no esperaba nada bueno de Alice intente no hacerle caso y esquivarla, lo que no se me dio tan bien como pensaba.

-Bella, no me esquives, sabes tan bien como yo que tienes que cambiarte de ropa, además esa chaqueta es de Jasper y la quiero de vuelta.

Savia que me tenía que cambiar por lo que me rendí y le entregue mis dos manos juntas

-Soy tu prisionera-le dije con un leve suspiro.

Alice soltó un gran grito de alegría y se abalanzo a coger mis manos.

-No pongas esa cara, no te voy a torturar.

Alice no quería saber que para mí era lo mismo que una tortura, ropa, ropa y más ropa y es que estar en el enorme armario de Alice es como estar en una tienda de ropa.

Alice me llevo a cuestas por las escaleras, ya que yo, según ella, iría demasiado despacio para atrasar lo inevitable.

Me soltó en el sofá de su Armario, y se metió entre una gran pila de ropa para salir después con un vestido de noche color rojo intenso.

-Alice eso es demasiado para llevarlo a desayunar.

-No es para ahora sino para algún día-Su cara reflejaba perfectamente que se tramaba algo.

-Alice estas tramando algo-le acuse sabiendo que tenía razón.

Ella se hizo la loca mientras se dirigía constantemente hacia la pila y sacaba otros vestidos.

-Alice, si no me lo dices me voy-antes de que pudiera levantarme Alice ya estaba enfrente mío.

-No seas tonta, no te lo puedo decir pero te gustara, tu tranquila lo he visto. -comento dirigiéndose otra vez a la pila.

No tenía ni idea de lo que sería, pero decidí dejarlo pasar ya que ni me lo iba a decir ni me daría más pistas. Antes de que Alice me obligara a probarme todos los vestidos que eligió, cogí un vestido gris con estampado en lo bajo lila y unas mangas de raso, uno de los más normales que tenía.

Alice salió con otro montón de ropa, que cayó al suelo en cuanto me vio.

-Me encanta, me quedo con este, gracias eres la mejor-le dije intentando ahorrarme el probarme todos los otros.

-Por lo menos ponte todo el conjunto-me dijo con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-vale, deja de hacer esa cara.

Alice sonrió y saco unas medias de tres tonos de lila más bajos que el del estampado y unas botas malvas en poli piel.

Rápidamente las cogí y Alice me acompaño al baño y saco del cajón un conjunto de braguitas y sujetador nuevos, me las entrego y se fue cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Me di una ducha rápida ya que las niñas estaban a punto de levantarse, me vestí y seque mi pelo con el secador. Como tenía prisa deje mi pelo suelto y rápidamente me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Edward para encontrarme que ya no estaban allí.

Viaje a un paso humano las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Mami-Chillo Lily abalanzándose a mis brazos.-Esmee nos a echo tortitas de chocolate.

Rosalie sostenía a Ali mientras intentaba ponerle un babero rosa, lo cual la niña cada vez que se lo ponía se lo quitaba e tiraba al suelo.

-Rosalie, Ali odia los baberos, solo se lo pondrá si su hermana se lo pone.

Lily suspiro y se tapó el cuello con las manos, haciendo que Ali le copiara el gesto.

-No, yo soy grande-chillo Lily corriendo por la cocina.

Emmett entro en ese momento. Lily se quedó paralizada y se escondió entre las piernas de Esmée.

-Emmett estas asustando a la niña-le regaño Esmée mientras acariciaba el pelo de Lily.

-si no he hecho nada, además quería jugar con Lily -dijo poniéndose a la altura de Lily-¿a qué jugabas?

-Mami ha dicho que me tenía que poner un babero, y yo ya soy grande-chillo mirándome de reojo.

-mira si tú te lo pones, yo que soy grande me pongo otro.

- Vale-chillo corriendo a coger dos baberos uno se lo puso ella y el otro se lo entrego a Emmett.

Emmett se puso el babero rosa mientras Lily saltaba por la cocina riéndose, y quien no lo estaba haciendo, hasta Esmée se reía aunque lo disimulaba tapándose con el pelo, cuando termino de ponérselo cogío a Lily y empezó a saltar con ella en los brazos.

-A mí, a mi-gritaba Ali intentando coger el babero que sostenía Rosalie.

Rosalie le puso el babero a Ali y me la entrego para que le diera de comer, mientras Lily comía su tortita y jugaba con Emmett.

Y en Cuanto a Ali, ella se divertía jugando a cerrar la boca antes de que la comida entrara, por lo que tardo el doble que Lily en terminar.

Cuando termino Esmée que estaba controlando lo que comía recogió y lavó todo mientras yo me dirigí con Ali a la parte de atrás de la casa y me sentaba en una de las sillas para leer tranquilamente, Ali se quedo sentada en mi regazo escuchando y contemplando las páginas.

Mientras leíamos tranquilamente Alice se deslizo con una cámara de fotos y nos echó unas cuantas luego huyo dejándose un zapato en el proceso.

Ali y yo nos reímos al unísono.

-Ali, por fin podemos estar tranquilas.

Ali sonrió más y rio fuertemente.

Lentamente nos dirigimos de nuevo dentro donde todos estaban sentados viendo como Lily y Emmett jugaban al guitar hero, yo me senté en el único hueco libre que era entre Alice y Rosalie y todos nos quedemos riéndonos mientras Lily y Emmett bailaban al son de Hanna montana.


	9. Chapter 9

Espero que os guste, es una idea que me vino a la cabeza i no pude resistirme a contarla, es mi primera historia. Bueno que sea mía XD . Es una historia para mayores, por violencia.

Y ya sabéis, no hay nada mejor para subir rápidamente que me mandes vuestros comentarios :), Nada que os valla bien la lectura.

Descargo de responsabilidad: _Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD  
_

Ya llevaba un año viviendo con Lo Cullen Y la verdad es que ha sido un año bastante ajetreado: Lily Comenzó la escuela y al mes la tuvimos que sacar ya que no quería ir, por lo que Esmée les enseñaba en casa. A los dos meses Celebremos el bautismo de Lily y Ali, Fue espectacular ya que Alice se encargó de prepararlo, Lo mejor es que Charlie conoció por fin a mis hijas y aunque le ocultemos parte de la verdad se lo tomo todo bastante bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Las niñas se lo pasaban en grande y adoraban a todos y cada uno de los Cullen, Lily se pasaba las mañanas estudiando y las tardes jugando con los chicos y Ali se tiraba el día riendo y siguiendo a Alice por todas partes, tenía una cierta adoración por ella que nadie entendía, yo por el contraria avía aprendido mucho sobre la caza asta había practicado la lucha unas cuantas veces con Jasper y Emmett, Jasper y yo nos hemos echo muy buenos amigos, casi tan buenos como Alice y yo, con Rosalie las cosas iban mejorando cada día, Y con Emmett las cosas iban como siempre entre bromas y tonterías. Alice, Jasper y yo nos aviamos apuntado a universidad este año, para mi sorpresa me había apuntado a psicología, Jasper a Historia y Alice se apuntó a Diseño, aunque no teníamos muchas clases juntos, nos veíamos en Inglés, Español y Matemáticas. También tenía Filosofía con Alice. Emmett y Rosalie preferían quedarse en casa y ayudar a Esmée con las niñas.

Edward avía llamado varias veces pero Carlisle prefirió ocultarle todo, cosa que prefería, Carlisle y yo hemos estado trabajando mi miedo y mis preocupaciones y estábamos haciendo un buen trabajo si no fuera por la llamada que recibimos hace ya tres días. Era Edward y decía que vendría de visita el lunes, lo que me dejaba dos días y 3 horas para huir.

Aunque había echo muchos avances con Carlisle no me atrevía a verlo, no todavía, por lo que estábamos preparando las cosas para mudarme, mis hijas Alice y Jasper y yo, nos mudaríamos unos días a Por Ángeles, Alice se quería venir para que Edward no pudiera ver por accidente ninguna de sus Visiones aunque yo sospechaba que era por las múltiples salidas al centro comercial que arriamos, y Jasper porque Alice no podía estar sin él aunque creo que era más bien al contrario.

Así que los cuatro nos encontrábamos haciendo las maletas para irnos unos días.

-Bella tranquilízate ya tenemos todo solucionado y empaquetado.

-No es por eso Alice, es que me siento un poco insegura últimamente.

Alice sonrió y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Bella algún día tendrás que hacerle frente.

-Si pero prefiero no hacerlo ahora.

Alice se rio un poco y volvió su atención a mi pelo.

Pronto se levantaran las niñas y estábamos preparándole una fiesta sorpresa a Lily por su cumpleaños, oí cumplía seis años y estaba totalmente ilusionada, aunque no se esperaba celebrarlo ya que desde que Phil vino a casa no lo aviamos celebrado nunca, según él era una celebración estúpida e inmadura. Alice me avía cambiado y peinado hasta la perfección, savia que ocultaba algo, ya que no me avía dejado sola ni un minuto ni siquiera me había dejado salir de su cuarto en toda la noche, por lo que me encontraba en el sofá de su armario mientras ella seguía retocando mi pelo constantemente.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando?-Le pregunte intentando sonsacarle información.

-Yo no estoy ocultando nada, anda deja de acusar a la gente inocente y piensa en lo que vas a hacer con Derek-me chincho.

Derek es mi compañero en psicología y uno de mis amigos.

-Es solo un amigo.

-Por eso lo digo, ha estado tirándote los cejos durante los 5 meses que hemos estado en la uni.

-Alice es un amigo y lo seguirá siendo, además soy un vampiro no sé si te has dado cuenta.

Alice suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bella, no pongas escusas Edward también es un vampiro y salió contigo.

Una oleada de sentimientos me vinieron de repente, Alice lo vio y se disculpó rápidamente.

-Alice eso es jugar sucio-la acuse.

-Bella ya te he dicho que lo siento, además sabes que me gustaría de todo corazón que estuvieras con Edward, pero también sé que tienes que ser feliz, te lo mereces Bella.

Las palabras de Alice me hicieron reaccionar, sé que no puedo esperarlo ni siquiera sé si podría perdonarlo y aunque en mi corazón anhele estar con él, mi mente lo rehúye, siempre he seguido los impulsos de mi corazón y por desgracia no me han llevado a ninguna parte, es hora de que siga a mi cabeza, ya es hora de cambiar, de pisar terreno conocido y no uno por conocer, de hacer las cosas bien.

-Alice gracias, aunque no lo veas me has ayudado mucho.

-bueno, ya es la hora, la fiesta está a punto de comenzar-Dijo Alice con una brillante sonrisa en la cara.

Alice me cogió de la mano y me llevo corriendo hasta el comedor el cual tenía un gran letrero con la fecha del cumpleaños, el nombre de mi hija y un gran felicidades, aparte avían muchísimos globos colgados por todas partes.

No pude aguantarme la risa al ver a Jasper disfrazado de payaso, lo que me extraño ya que en el cumple de Ali el que se disfrazo fue Emmett y se notaba que le gustaba ese disfraz.

-Jasper, que haces tu disfrazado de payaso, no lo iba hacer Emmett -le pregunte intentando contener la nueva oleada de risa que me provocaba.

-Como no lo supieras, perdí la apuesta.

-Claro, ya te dije que no me iba a merendar a Derek.-Jasper suspiro y meneo la cabeza-Además pensaba que le gustaba ese disfraz.

Jasper sonrió fuertemente.

-A encontrado uno mejor-rio señalando a la cocina.

-Mami-grito Lily desde arriba.

Normalmente siempre las despertaba yo, y si no siempre les avisaba de que no las levantaría, por lo que corrí escaleras arriba y entre rápidamente en el ex cuarto de Edward que ahora era el de mis hijas.

Lily estaba sentada en la cama limpiándose los ojos con las manos.

-Mamy, no más levantado, Tenemos clase con Esmée.

-Cariño, ¿qué día es ?

-8 de febrero, mi cumple.-sonrió fuertemente.

-Felicidades cariño-le dije besándole por toda la cara, lo que la hizo reír fuertemente.

-Mami, para, para me haces cosquillas.

-Vamos campeona, hoy aremos un desayuno especial-le dije cogiéndola en brazos.

-Mami, tenemos que coger a Ali -dijo riendo y tirándome suavemente del pelo.

Ali sonreía y nos miraba desde su cama, tenía el pelo desbaratado y muchos de sus juguetes enganchado en él. Lily y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos e incluso Ali se reía y aplaudía. Puse a Lily en mi mano izquierda y con la otra cogí suavemente a Ali , la cual se agarró fuertemente a mi cuello.

-Ali tienes juguetes en el pelo-Le informaba Lily intentando quitarle uno.

-No juguetes son broches, tita Rosa los tiene-le contesto Ali, aunque Ya tenía 4 años aun le costaban algunas palabras, según Carlisle no es nada preocupante.-A que estoy bonita.

Lily empezó a reírse tanto que no se dio cuenta de todo lo que le tenían preparado hasta que todos la felicitaron a coro.

Lily se sobresaltó y se quedó petrificada, Abría jurado que por un momento se le paro el corazón.

-Lily estas bien -le pregunte rápidamente

Lily asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

Esmée se acercó rápidamente y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Felicidades-Le susurro dándole un cálido abrazo y arrancándomela de los brazos.

Todos le felicitaron y la abrazaron incluso se rio mientras Jasper cantaba el cumpleaños feliz, Alice fotografiaba todo mientras Rosalie preparaba los últimos detalles de la mesa.

Nos sentemos todos en la mesa mientras Rosalie entraba en la cocina, donde se podía escuchar la fuerte risa de Emmett, Rosalie volvió a entrar en el salón y apago las luces antes de sentarse. Todo se quedó en silencio, si no fuera por los constantes latidos de mis niñas y la risita de Emmett que seguía metido en la cocina.

Rosalie empezó a cantar y todos la siguieron mientras Lily y Ali sonreía y reían.

De la cocina salió Emmett Disfrazado de Hanna montana con un enorme pastel con las letras Feliz cumpleaños Lily en él.

Todos nos reímos de las pintas de Emmett, Jasper estaba contento ya que Emmett estaba aún más ridículo que él y eso era decir mucho, se había puesto la peluca incluso las mallas y el vestido, lo que me extraño fue la cara de Alice, no estaba contenta ni riéndose como todos los demás sino parecía triste y preocupada, por lo que me dirijo rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿Alice que pasa? -le pregunte preocupada.

Alice me ignoro y le susurro algo en la oreja a Rosalie, Ella se lo comento a Emmett y rápidamente cogieron a Lily y Ali y se las llevaron de la sala, cuando me disponía a seguirles Alice me sostuvo.

-¿Dónde te las llevas?,¿ qué está pasando ?-Chille ya histérica.

Esmée me agarro del hombro y Jasper hizo lo mismo del otro, rápidamente se apodero de mi una ola de tranquilidad que me relajo un poco.

-Alice que has visto, porque se las llevan-Pregunto esta vez Carlisle que estaba tan confundido como yo.

Alice me miró fijamente antes de mirar a Carlisle.

-Se las han llevado a casa de Charlie, Edward ha cambiado de decisión No pasara por Denali como tenía planeado, se dirigirá hacia aquí sin ninguna parada, tiene ganas de vernos.

Me quede paralizada, mientras podía notar la fuerza que ejercía Jasper y las constantes olas de tranquilidad que me enviaba a través de su mano, cosa que no me hacían efecto ya que estaba mas nerviosa y asustada que nunca.

-Alice cuando, ¿cuándo estará aquí ? -pregunto Esmée feliz porque regresaba y asustada por si yo me iba.

-No está lejos, Tardara más o menos unos 40 minutos, viene corriendo.

-Me tengo que ir-susurre intentando levantarme pero la mano de Jasper me sujetaba fuertemente.

-Bella espera un momento, tu olor esta por toda la casa, te encontrara.

Jasper tenía razón.

-No puedo quedarme aquí, no puedo.

-Bella tranquila, corre asta casa de charlie coge a las niñas y quedamos en el apartamento.-Me dijo Alice cogiéndome de la mano y estirándome hacia la puerta trasera.

Me disponía a salir corriendo pero Esmée me agarro fuertemente del brazo.

-Bella prométeme que volverás -me dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

-te lo prometo.

Carlisle fue el siguiente en abrazarme, Jasper me sonrió y Alice me empujó suavemente.

-Date prisa o te encontrara-me advirtió dándome un beso en la mejilla-corre y no mires atrás.

No me dio tiempo ni a despedirme, ya que rápidamente corrí dirección a casa de mi padre, estaba demasiado nerviosa incluso para mirar atrás, seguí corriendo sin ni siquiera pensar en las personas que me cruzaba, aunque iba demasiado rápido incluso para que me vieran.

Antes de entrar por lo puerta me sonó el móvil, era Alice por lo que lo cogí rápidamente.

-Alice que pasa, ¿se ha ido ya?-en la otra línea no se escuchaba nada por lo que me puse más nerviosa.-Alice que está pasando, ¿está el allí ? , Alice por favor dime algo.

-Bella, ¿eres tú?-grito mi padre saliendo con Ali entre los brazos.

La línea se cortó, por lo que volví a llama pero nadie me lo cogía.

-Bella, no es que no me gusten vuestras visitas pero podrías haber llamado, podría haber hecho algo más especial para comer.-comento mi padre rascándose la cabeza pensativamente.

-Papa si quisiera envenenarlas te dejaría hacerla pero ese no es el caso, además nos vamos enseguida.-bromee dándole un beso en la mejilla.

No savia porque pero en esta casa me sentía segura, a gusto.

-Que es lo que comen estas niñas están enormes-chillo Charlie haciéndole cosquillas a Ali.

-Papa tenemos que irnos, te prometo que volveremos a venir.

-mamy me quiero quedar con el Abuelo un rato más-chillo Lily saliendo de la cocina, tenía un delantal y una espátula en la otra mano.

Rápidamente mire significativamente a mi padre, el cual disimulaba mirando la tele y jugando con Ali.

Antes de que pudiera decirles algo me volvió a sonar el móvil, era el de Jasper. -Jasper ¿Que está pasando?, ¿por qué no me ha contestado Alice?.-le pregunte saliendo al patio para poder hablar más tranquilos.

-Bella, Bella corre, deja a las niñas ya te las traeremos nosotros, tienes que correr-grito Alice rápidamente.-Edward tiene mi móvil.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo vi, estaba subido al árbol de enfrente, tenía el móvil en la mano y me miraba fijamente, con un ágil movimiento bajo del árbol y sin apartar la vista se acercó lentamente.

Todos estos años soñando con él y por fin lo tenía en frente, si mi corazón hubiera seguido latiendo ahora mismo hubiera dejado de hacerlo, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y pedirle que volviera que se me hacía casi imposible quedarme quieta, el al contrario siguió avanzando hasta quedarse a unos pasos.

-Bella-susurro como si hablara a un espejismo.

Me vinieron un millón de sentimientos en aquellas insignificantes palabras, y aunque dominaba el amor y la esperanza, también reconocí el odio y la venganza entre todos ellos, y el más fuerte, el miedo.

-No te acerques-le grite retrocediendo los pasos que el había dado hacia mí.

-bella, como...-empezó a decir.

Savia que no podría enfrentarme por lo que me gire rápidamente y eche a correr como si me fuera la vida en ello.

savia que Edward me estaba siguiendo ya que podía escuchar sus pasos, demasiado cerca incluso .

-bella espera, por favor-gritaba detrás de mí.

Si mi corazón hubiera estado latiendo ahora mismo estaría batiéndose como un colibrí desbocado al igual que lo hacían mis sentimientos.

No sé en qué momento baje la velocidad pero Edward me atrapo haciendo que cayéramos los dos al suelo.

-Bella, escúchame por favor.-gritaba agarrándome fuertemente.

-déjame no quiero escucharte, no quiero escusas y lo que menos quiero es verte.

Edward se vio dolido pero recupero fácilmente la compostura.

- Bella no lo entiendes-suspiro derrotado-nunca te he dejado de querer, nunca-grito esta vez mirando al suelo.

Sus palabras no encajaban, el me odiaba no me quería el mismo me lo dijo.

-solo estás jugando conmigo, déjame ir por favor, ya me as echo demasiado daño-no pude contener los sollozos por más tiempo por lo que rompí a llorar sin lágrimas en aquel momento.

Edward me abrazo fuertemente y froto mi espalda como antes lo hacía.

-Bella, que te ha pasado-


	10. Chapter 10

Espero que os guste, es una idea que me vino a la cabeza i no pude resistirme a contarla, es mi primera historia. Bueno que sea mía XD . Es una historia para mayores, por violencia.

Y ya sabéis, no hay nada mejor para subir rápidamente que me mandes vuestros comentarios :), Nada que os valla bien la lectura. Por cierto estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude con la historia a corregirla y me de algún que otro consejo por lo que si alguien se anima que me mande un msn.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD  
_

Llevaba ya un año separado de mi familia y 6 largos años separado de mi Bella, mi dulce Bella cada día me pregunto cómo le estará yendo, ¿se abra casado? ¿Tendrá hijos?, ¿estará bien?, tenía millones de preguntas y ni siquiera una sola respuesta, lo que hacia mi vida insoportable.

Echaba de menos a mi familia y sobre todo a ella.

Normalmente recibía constantes llamadas de Carlisle, Alice Esmée incluso una vez me llamo Emmett pero en este último año solo he recibido una llamada, por lo que me tenía preocupado y ansioso, tanto que decidí llamar yo.

-Hola Edward ¿cómo estás?

Me extraño que estuviera pensando en sus pacientes, normalmente solo lo hacía cuando intentaba ocultarme algo, Carlisle no es una persona de estar pensando mucho en los pacientes, a no ser que fuera algo importante, cosa que por lo que podía leer no lo era.

-Carlisle ¿qué me escondes?-Le pregunte sin irme por las ramas, tanta soledad me estaba volviendo un poco brusco.

Carlisle tosió y cambio de tema, me concentre en los sonidos de fondo para ver si por casualidad algo podría darme alguna pista pero lo único que escuche son varios gritos de niñas, supongo que sería verdad que está en el hospital, también escuche una voz femenina, no era nadie de mi familia, pero me resultaba familiar, estaba como regañando a las niñas por algo, pero no podía escucharla muy bien.

-Carlisle ¿con quién estas?—pregunte más curioso que otra cosa, pero Carlisle se quedó en silencio, lo que me hizo sospechar más que algo malo estaba pasando por lo que por una vez más me intente concentrar en aquella voz, pero para mí desgracia no podía volver a escucharla como si se hubiera esfumado ni siquiera podía escuchar rastro de sus pensamientos, por lo que supuse que se fue, por lo que centre mis pensamientos en las niñas, ¿Quién eran esas niñas? Y esa misteriosa mujer, pero antes de que pudiera indagar en los pensamientos de las niñas desaparecieron, Como si alguien se la hubiera llevado rápidamente, ¿me estaban ocultando algo?, no podía parar de pensar en eso, pero antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello, por fin Carlisle dio señales de vida:

-Edward, es solo una paciente, tengo que atenderla llama luego y así Esmée podrá hablar contigo, tiene tantas ganas de contarte tantas cosas, lo siento Edward tengo que dejarte. Cuídate.

Carlisle colgó sin darme tiempo a decir nada, nunca había hecho eso, a no ser que estuviera realmente decepcionado de mí. ¿Tanto me odiaban? Si lo hacían, me lo merecía, merezco eso y mucho más.

Aquí en Volterra no es que me fuera muy bien, había dedicado las horas, días y semanas en seguir el rastro de Victoria y Laurent, Los muy cabrones no paraban quietos, me daba rabia ya que siempre iba un paso por detrás de ellos, cuando creía que estaba a punto de Cazarlos, cambiaban radicalmente y me quedaba con el amargo sabor de la derrota, Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Jasper, con su historiar de guerra seguramente sabría qué hacer en esta situación y podría decirme como adelantarme a ellos.

Los echaba tanto de menos a todos, Constantemente imaginaba que estarían haciendo ellos, sobre todo cuando iba de caza o cuando entraba por la puerta de mi apartamento.

Echaba de menos las constantes peleas de Emmett con todo el mundo, incluso tenía ganas de tener una con él por alguna tontería, Alice mi pequeña hermana hiperactiva y sus constantes quejas sobre ropa y moda, como se emberrinchaba cuando nos metíamos con ella y nuestras interminables partidas de ajedrez. Joder ella es con la única persona que puedo jugar a algo de estrategia, esa pequeña demonio siempre sabia como contrarrestarme, de Jasper, bueno con el he estado poco tiempo, pero me encantaba su don y la constante tranquilidad que emanaba, también tengo que decir que es uno de mis compañeros de caza y tenía muchísimas ganas de tener una de nuestras salidas de chicos, de Rosalíe no echaba mucho en falta ya que pocas veces hablamos, pero tengo que admitir que era una persona bastante ingeniosa y que me encanta la forma en la que castiga a Emmett cuando hacía algo mal, que es a menudo, pero sobre todo quería estar con Esmée y Carlisle, Mis padres, y que puedo decir de ellos solo que los echaba de menos por todo, en fin y en cuenta, son mis padres.

Por lo que sin pensármelo dos veces, Salí de mi apartamento por última vez. Iba a volver a casa, sé que es un poco de imprevisto ya que tenía pensado pasar por Denali antes pero me gustaría darle una sorpresa a Esmée, tenía ganas de estar con ellos, y esta vez pensaba quedarme más tiempo, podría seguir la caza desde allí, y si Victoria y Lauren aparecían tenía varios contactos que podrían echarme una mano.

Lo que no podía esperarme es lo que me encontré.

Cuando llegue no salió nadie a recibirme como yo imaginaba, es más, lo primero que me llego son los pensamientos de toda la familia, tristeza, preocupación y todos intentaban ocultar algo.

Esmée que fue la que reacciono antes a mi llegada vino a abrazándome y a saludarme, pero vi en sus ojos que algo andaba mal.

-Que pasa Esmée—sabía que odiaba que no la llamara madre pero ya no tenía la sensación de que ella siguiera aceptándome como su hijo.

-Edward tenemos que hablar, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar indicado para ello, por favor entra.

Cuando me dirigí hacia dentro y vi a Alice supe que algo andaba mal, ya que ella no paraba de intentar no pensar en nada, algo me estaba ocultando y por cómo me miraba estaba relacionado conmigo.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar o Hacer nada al respecto Alice tubo una visión, alguien importante la llamaba, alguien con la voz muy familiar, era la misma chica que escuche en la conversación con Carlisle, me sonaba tanto su voz, pero no podía oírla bien.

Cuando la visión de Alice termino ella me miro con terror como si hubiera sido descubierta, rápidamente me dirigí a ella y le arrebate el móvil, tenía que saber quién era para que toda mi familia me la ocultara, tenía que saber si era Bella.

Alice me siguió de cerca y lo único en lo que pensaba era, en que no la encontrara, constantemente repetía eso en su mente. No podía ser, no se habrían atrevido a hacerme esto.

Rápidamente abrí el móvil y mire las ultimas llamadas y como temía, el nombre de Bella salía en ella, no podía ser, habían ido a verla, era a ella la que escondían tanto, era a ella la que escuche en el móvil de Carlisle, pero si era ella porque tenía la voz cambiada, cuando caí en la cuenta de que es lo que podría haber pasado fue como un mazazo en las costillas, no podía ser, no podrían haber hecho eso.

Tenía que verlo por mí mismo por lo que llame al último número y espere a que me contestara, no tardo mucho, era ella, era su voz, dios tenía que verla, tenía que ver como estaba, tenía que confirmar si seguía siendo humana y si no, tenía que saber que había pasado, sabía que si le contestaba colgaría inmediatamente, por lo que espere a tener alguna pista de su paradero y para mi suerte la tuve, ya que escuche la voz de Charlie, estaba aquí en Forks, tenía que verla me repetía constantemente.

Rápidamente me pare y cerré el móvil. Alice la cual me estaba siguiendo se quedó paralizada.

-Como habéis podido hacerme esto—le dije rápidamente intentando no saltar a su cabeza y hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

- Lo siento Edward era necesario, déjame que te lo esplique por favor Edward.

Pero no podía esperar, tenía que verla, ya no podía confiar más en mi familia por lo que Salí corriendo dirección a su casa, necesitaba una explicación, y tenía que ser ella quien me la diera.

Bella:

-No te acerques-le grite apartándome de su abrazo y retrocediendo los pasos que él había dado hacia mí.

-bella-susurro incrédulo mirándome fijamente.

No savia que hacer por lo que salí huyendo dirección al bosque, iba lo más rápido que podía pero Edward me seguía de cerca por lo que cambie de plan, cogí mi teléfono de mano y marque el último número del registro.

-Bella que estás haciendo-me grito Alice por el otro teléfono.

-Alice, llama a todos, Edward no se frenara tenéis que cortarle el paso, os veo allí.

Antes de que se cortara la línea oí como Alice llamaba a todos.

Tuve que acelerar el paso ya que Edward estaba muy, muy cerca.

A lo legos escuche el sonido del agua por lo que me informo que ya estaba a punto del límite del tratado.

Edward Comprendió lo que pretendía ya que él fue el que me advirtió del tratado por lo que acelero el paso haciendo que casi pudiera alcanzar mi mano, lo que no se esperaba es que girara repentinamente al llegar al lado del rio, ganándole cierta ventaja.

-Bella, espera por favor-suplicaba intentando de nuevo alcanzarme.

No le hice caso y seguí corriendo al filo del tratado con Edward muy de cerca.

-Bella escúchame-grito.

La tentación de parar me inundaba con cada paso que daba, pero a lo lejos podía escuchar las pisadas de cuatro grandes patas.

Corrí hasta que por fin Jasper y Emmett me flanqueaban en los lados, lo que no me esperaba es que intentaran frenarme a mí. Alice les habría indicado lo que pretendía hacer por lo que cogí impulso y salte hacia la otra línea del tratado. Detrás pude oír un fuerte siseo lleno de desesperación y el fuerte golpe de dos vampiros chocar.

Seguí corriendo, savia que me estaba metiendo en terreno prohibido, pero confiaba en que mi amistad con algunos miembros de la Push les frenara antes de matarme, aunque solo fuera para explicarme.

Mis nervios estaban de punta, no solo porque no había visto nunca a los famosos Lobos, sino por si no atendían a razones y atacaban antes de que pudiera explicarme. Tenía la esperanza de que si eso pasara podría salir corriendo.

Con mi desarrollado oído pude escuchar como las cuatro pisadas se convirtieron en doce, podía escuchar como cada una de ellas cortaban y destrozaban las ramas secas del suelo, por lo que decidí pararme y levantar mis manos al aire en modo de rendición.

Me percate que no eran doce patas sino 20, lo que equivalía a 5 enormes lobos.

Los 5 lobos fueron entrando uno en uno en el pequeño claro donde yo me encontraba.

Subí más mis manos a la cabeza ya que lo que menos quería es que pensaran en mí como un enemigo y atacaran antes de tiempo.

Había un lobo que me era ciertamente familiar, no estaba rodeándome ni gruñéndome sino me miraba con tristeza, como si le hubiera defraudado.

Savia perfectamente el significado de esa mirada, la había visto muchas veces al largo de mi vida.

El lobo más grande se adelantó un paso en mi dirección, Se notaba que era el jefe de la manada ya que instintivamente, dos de los lobos más cercanos a él se colocaron a los lados en modo de protección, uno de aquellos lobos era el de la mirada triste.

-No vengo a luchar-susurre mirando a los ojos del que parecía el jefe.

Aunque intentaba mirar al frente mis ojos siempre se posaban en aquel lobo triste, aquel lobo que me era tan familiar.


End file.
